Matrimonio Prematuro
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: para algunos el saber que serán padres es pura dicha y felicidad para otros es un tal vez enojo pero lo aceptan, para otros en verdad es un error, pero un bebe nunca es un error sino los padres de una criatura inocente, pero para ellas el embarazo es….? (futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Si, si si ya se que tengo muchos fics que tengo que escribir pero hechenle la culpa a mi imaginación bueno que solo quiere compartirlas con utedes o es que me dejaran el vida sin rumbo fijo u.u?, que malos jajaj no se crean mis salvajes ya saben, espero que les guste y que no me reclamen tanto en verdad que los complazco pero complázcanme a mi leyendo y diciéndome que les parece jajajajajajajaja en fin bueno aun ando levantándome el animo….

…..

Matrimonio prematuro

...

-sensei estoy embarazada-

-he?-

…..

 _*Flashback*_

 _-vamos shiz!, estamos en prepa-_

 _\- y eso que tiene que ver hace unas semanas entramos y ya quieres ir a una fiesta de universidad?-_

 _-si, por que no!-_

 _-sabes que cuando estemos en la universidad ellos ya no estarán ahi-_

 _-pero y eso que tiene! Podremos conocer a los que también apenas entraron y cuando nosotros ya estemos ahí aun tendremos contactos-_

 _-no entiendo tu lógica-_

 _-vamos shiz!, solo será por unas horas-_

 _-no me convences-_

 _-vamos si quieres te hago la tarea por todo un semestre y di que me arriesgo a yo perder el semestre por ti-_

 _-jura que lo haras!-_

 _-Te lo juro con el corazón en la mano que yo Reito Kanzaki hare tu tarea por todo un semestre…. Ahora vamos?-_

 _-si lo pones de esa manera esta bien, vamos, pero como debo de i_ r _vestida?-_

 _-de eso no te preocupes con lo mas cómodo además, con todo te ves realmente bien y de mayor edad preocúpate por nosotros!, quien aun nos vemos como niños comparados contigo!-_

 _-ara me estas diciendo vieja?-_

 _-no shiz!, digo que tu te vez imponente que nosotros míranos-_

 _-parecen cachorros bebes! Jajajaja-_

 _-vez!, pero al rato que pasemos por ti veras el cambio-_

 _-esta bien a que hora tendré que estar lista?-_

 _-mhhhh a las 8 para llegar a las 10 haya-_

 _-tan lejos es?-_

 _-si, pues que esperabas ir a una de las universidades de aquí cerca?, no shiz hay que ser mas inteligentes-_

 _-si, si ya entendí entonces a las 8 los espero esta bien?-_

 _-perfecto shiz!, nos vemos en la noche!-_

… _._

 _ **Después de un par de horas…**_

 _-nunca imagine ver una universidad tan grande reito-_

 _-ni que lo digas cuando me entere dije estamos de suerte-_

 _-de suerte?-_

 _-si aquí será donde nuestros padres nos enviaran pero no solo eso es una de las mejores universidades del país muchas personas influyentes y que ni se diga de los mas inteligentes estudian aquí-_

 _-pero…-_

 _-ya se que es lo que vas a decir pero tranquila no creo que vaya a ser tan alborotada la fiesta-_

 _-confiare en ti reito-_

 _-los chicos y yo te cuidaremos verdad!?-_

 _-si!-_

 _-ok esta bien-_

 _-vamos a tomar!-_

 _-hey pero!-_

 _-tranquila shiz solo será un poco vamos a divertirnos-_

 _-esta bien pero no te alejes tanto de mi reito-_

 _-por supuesto vamos!-_

 _El sonido de aquel lugar era explosivo pero en verdad atrayente y que ni se diga de lo genial, camine junto con mi amigo reíto hasta toparnos con una mesa que tenía vasos llenos de alcohol dándome uno de esos vasos y dejando solo los dioses saben de dónde lo saco una botella de creo que whisky, no quise meterme mas con el, puesto que sabría que me diría "vamos shiz esto es una fiesta diviértete!" asi que tome un sorbo de aquel vaso por suerte no estaba tan cargada la bebida y empezamos a ver los alrededores…_

 _Después de un tiempo no se cual ya no estaba reito conmigo, ni sabía con quién estaba bailando solo me movía al ritmo de la música electrónica que estaba a todo lo que daba y bebiendo pero por lo poco que me quedaba de cordura sabia que ya estaba en mis últimas antes de dormirme y buscaba a los chicos o eso quería pensar pero no los encontraba a ninguno, había llegado de nuevo a la mesa y tome otro vaso y empezar a caminar por el otro lado para ver si podía tener un poco mas de suerte._

 _Pero nada al final me quede en una de las esquinas mirando como todo se movia de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a mis amigos pero de la nada mi mano sintió el cuerpo de alguien, me fije y era un sujeto realmente alto mas alto que yo, que se me acercaba para besarme trate de alejarlo pero estaba demasiado ebria para alejarlo con fuerza aparte de que se veía que hacia ejercicio, pero de pronto sus toque se convirtieron en un poco mas profundo…_

 _-a-ale-jate-_

 _-vamos preciosa te estado observando desde que llegaste-_

 _\- quítate-_

 _-que te parece si vamos a otro lugar?, en verdad estoy caliente y solo por ti-_

 _-no, ya me tengo que ir-_

 _-vamos, estoy seguro que te gustara_ -

 _-te dijo que no, que no entiendes?-_

 _-y tu quien demonios eres?, no ves que estoy ocupado?-_

 _\- alguien te puede hacer mucho daño si no te alejas de ella-_

 _-me estas amenazando?-_

 _-no es una amenaza es una realidad!-_

 _Aquella chica desconocida simplemente lo empujo contra otros chicos que estaban cerca haciendo que estos lo detuvieran y empezaran a golpearlo, tomando a Shizuru quien ya caminaba torpemente, haciendo que la desconocida pasara un brazo de ella encima de sus hombros y tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a salir de aquel lugar…_

 _-se nos va a subir mas el alcohol por el aire-_

 _-mh?- sentándose en el pasto_

 _-estas bien?-agachándose_

 _-eso fue increíble, parecías como uno de los tres mosqueteros- moviendo sus manos_

 _-no creo que estés bien, cómo te llamas?-_

 _-shi-shizuru y tu?-_

 _-natsuki, no te he visto por toda la universidad en que facultad estas-_

 _-no soy de por aquí, pero.. tienes unos hermoso ojos-_

 _-he-hey que…..-_

 _Shizuru había besado a Natsuki de manera tan repentina que se dejaron llevar mientras que el aire subía su estado de ebriedad pero que uno que otro gemido se escuchaba salir de sus bocas torpemente pero cada vez que avanzaban un poco más, el efecto del alcohol disminuía pero eso no significaba que lo siguiente lo estuvieran pensando con claridad.._

 _-ahhh-_

 _-como mhhh me dijiste… que te llamabas?- entre beso y beso_

 _-shi- ahhhh Shizuru!-_

 _-mi nombre es mhhhh Natsuki-_

 _Ambas no aguantaban mas el miembro erecto de Natsuki que le pedía estar ya adentro de aquella chica que la estaba besando tan apasionadamente…_

 _-podemos ir a otro lugar?- cuestiono Natsuki_

 _-si- le contesto sin pensarlo mucho_

 _Natsuki quien estaba arriba de Shizuru la cargo entre sus brazos sin siquiera deshacerse de los besos apasionados hasta llegar a una habitación y después de cerrarla con llave, Natsuki se dirigió hasta la cama que se encontraba ahí quien ya no tenia playera, ni su acompañante tenia tales prendas sintiendo Natsuki el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de su acompañante, tocando también sus pechos con deseo y lujuria, haciendo que bajara una de sus manos solo para desabrocharse el pantalón pero Shizuru le ayudo y a su vez Natsuki le empezó a quitar el pantalón a Shizuru._

 _Después de deshacerse de tales prendas se sentía la humedad de ambas que no aguantaron mas y que Natsuki sin pensarlo ya ni una vez la penetro…._

 _Natsuki por un momento, pensó por un segundo el hecho de haber sentido que antes de penetrarla completamente algo había roto pero esos pensamientos fueron eliminados por la simple razón de la satisfacción que empezaba a sentir su miembro dentro de su acompañante …_

 _-ahhhhhhh-_

 _-mhhhh!-_

 _Excitación de ambas partes por un lado de Natsuki quien se regocijaba por el hecho de sentir su pene envuelto firmemente por aquella chica que tenia debajo de ella mirándola contemplándola por momentos pensaba "esto esta mal" pero por otra parte se decía " esto se siente increíble" pero cualquier pensamiento mas siempre era borrado por la emoción que sentía en ese momento…_

 _-se siente realmente increíble! ahhh-_

 _mientras que Shizuru sentía un dolor enorme pero se relajaba al sentir los vaivenes que eran increíblemente excitantes para ella haciendo que poco a poco el dolor se esfumase, y sentir como esa parte de su cuerpo seguía inundándose, sintiendo un poco mojada la sabana, pero sintiéndose realmente bien…_

 _-ahhhhh!-_

 _el vaivén seguía mas y mas aprisa haciendo mas fácil el sentir mas, por ambas partes…_

 _-ahhh!-_

 _Que también se podía reflejar por los constantes rasguños o apretones fuertes a cualquier parte del cuerpo…_

 _-solo un poco mas!-_

 _-ahhhhhhh!, mhhh!-_

 _Tanta era la excitación que ya ninguna de las dos podía seguir, por una parte Natsuki apenas iba a terminar pero Shizuru no sabia ni cuantas veces había terminado su orgasmo para iniciar con otro…_

 _\- ahhhh-_

 _-ahhhhh!-_

 _El orgasmo que habían conseguido no era ni siquiera comparación, tanto que ambas cayeron rendidas…_

 _Pero Shizuru quien había despertado primero notando lo que había sucedido levanto sus cosas aun a pesar del dolor horrible que sentía al caminar, se puso su ropa y salió de ahí sin tener que mirar de nuevo atrás ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que hizo pero tampoco lo averiguaría, después se encargara de lo demás, ya que lo único que quería, era llegar a su casa y encerrarse tratando de actuar lo mas normal posible ante sus padres…_

 _No podía creerlo esa era la verdad; imágenes algo entre borrosas y latentes aparecían una y otra vez al cerrar sus ojos; no es que haya sentido asco ni tampoco se sentía orgullosa, simplemente buscaba la forma correcta de hacer o de empezar de nuevo, ella había decidido esperar para saber si estaba o no embarazada, pero no por ello se tomo esas pastillas llamadas "del dia siguiente" ella no quería matarlo si estuviese ella embarazada ya que si lo estaba ella misma afrontaría las consecuencias._

 _Paso un mes y de forma clandestina decidió comprar una prueba de embarazo para de una vez saber si estaba o no embarazada, tomo solo 5 minutos mas de su vida, vida la cual transcurrió tan lenta que era de esperarse ya se imaginaba lo que le deparaba el destino al salir positiva aquella prueba…_

 _Tenia que ser asi, se dijo incontables veces…_

 _-pero no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa, yo te amare con todo mi ser-_

 _Otra semana mas había pasado ya no podia seguir con tanta farsa que sus mismos padres decidieron llevarla al hospital donde uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres era el dueño pero lo que no sabia Shizuru o lo que no esperaba era volverse a encontrar con aquella chica que en sus sueños aparecia de forma tan angelical recibiéndola.._

 _-natsuki!, veo que has crecido bastante!-_

 _-gracias- mirando de reojo a Shizuru_

 _-y tu madre?-_

 _-mi madre?-_

 _-si, queremos que revise a nuestra hija últimamente se ha estado sintiendo mal-_

 _-oh bueno ella ahora esta en una operación pero si quieren yo puedo atender a su hija-_

 _-ya estas haciendo tu servicio?-_

 _-ya lo termine junto con mis estudios solo estoy ayudando un poco antes de la graduación, pero si es asi llamo a otro doctor y…-_

 _-no!, esta bien disculpa mi rudeza solo que mi hija bueno nuestra hija es nuestro tesoro-_

 _-como cualquier padre-_

 _-por su puesto, un día de estos lo entenderás!, pero omitiendo eso quiero presentarte a mi tesoro Shizuru-_

 _-ho-hola-tratando de no verla a los ojos_

 _-y Shizuru ella es Natsuki kruger hija de mi mejor amiga Saeko-_

 _-hola shi-shizuru…-_

 _-vamos hombre! Acaso te has enamorado de mi pequeña?, nada mal, nada mal, si es posible quisiera que te casaras con ella!-_

 _-señor creo que eso es algo…-_

 _-tienes razón aun es demasiado pequeña mi bebé pero aun asi no estamos aquí por eso, quiero que la revises-_

 _-si, por supuesto ammm por que no esperan en la sala de espera mientras entro con ella?-_

 _-se ve tan mal mi hija!?-_

 _-no, no señor me refiero a que es la política de doctor paciente-_

 _-ah ya veo ya actuando como profesional me gusta eso, esta bien cualquier cosa nos dices si, Shizuru?-_

 _-si…-_

 _-bien acompáñame-_

 _-s-si-_

 _Entrando en un consultorio vacío…_

-amm-

-sensei!-

-s-si!?-

-sensei estoy embarazada-

-he?-

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

…..

\- me hice una prueba de embarazo y...y es de usted –llorando

-…-

-sensei que voy a hacer?-

…

Cha cha chan~ pfffff miren no mas nuestras chicas ya teniendo hijos a esta corta edad me decepcionan no se crean pero el problema no es eso el problema es la convivencia!...


	2. Chapter 2

se que aun no he publicado sabias que, pero estoy a la mitad y como este lo termine antes pues lo dejo aqui por que esto me esta matando

...

Matrimonio Prematuro

…

-sensei que voy a hacer!-

 _-natsuki te acabas de meter en una buena, en una muy buena-Pensé…_

-no es que voy a hacer, es, es que vamos a hacer, yo en, en un mes me casare _\- le dije mientras la observaba como lloraba pero ahora un poco mas desconsoladamente_

 _-eres increíble natsuki felicidades, hiciste llorar mas a la persona que te dara un hijo, bravo!- me dije mentalmente y pegándome la cabeza mientras me levantaba para ir con ella…._

-yo, discúlpame...- _dije; deteniéndome a unos cuantos centímetros de ella…  
_

-no- _empezándose a tranquilizar un poco-_ yo sinceramente no creí volverla a ver, ni pensé en usted- _volteándome a ver mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_ \- cuando lo supe, se que fue mi culpa, pero tampoco quería- _empezando a llorar de nuevo_ \- no quiero deshacerme de el, esta bien, enserio no, no se preocupe _-aun sonriéndome-_ en primera no debi decirle que usted es el padre-

 _-oye, oye dejaras que siga diciéndote esas cosas?, muévete y dile algo que no vez que esta mal?, además ya lo sabias, al momento de verla-_

-no, no es lo que quise decir, ya no llores por favor- _le dije_

-no sensei en verdad lo lamento, es mi error, pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa, no se preocupe- _me decía mientras volvia a tranquilizarse y limpiarse la cara_

-hey, escúchame las dos cometimos este error-

-no sensei, mi hijo no tiene la culpa y ni usted, la única que tiene la culpa aquí fui yo; desde un principio sabia que el ir a una fiesta de universidad era, es malo, cuando de hecho apenas entre a la preparatoria-

-no me digas que…- _trague pesado_

-sensei apenas cumpliré 17- _llorando de nuevo_

 _-estoy muerta…-pense_ \- voy a parar a la cárcel…- _dije; poniendo mis manos sobre la cabeza_

-sensei yo, juro que no le dire nada a nadie…y tampoco quiero nada de usted-

 _-y te has ganado el premio a la estupidez mejor dicha, que tu imbécil boca pudo pronunciarle a una niña- me dije_

 _Después de eso ultimo note que se dirigía a la puerta pero la detuve tomándola de su ante brazo…_

-soy idiota, lo lamento, pero eso no era lo que quería decir, solo escúchame se que las hormonas están jugando contigo, pero solo escúchame-

 _-perfecto como se te ocurre decirle los cambios dramáticos del embarazo; no, tu ya eres de la liga universal de las idiotas, mas imbéciles, que existe en todos los universos que hay y por haber; estupida-_

 _-y que quieres que haga!, no soy buena tratando a las mujeres!-_

 _-eres una!; imbécil, una que se convertirá en padre-_

 _-donde esta Mai cuando la necesito, en algo tan delicado-_

 _-acaso quieres morir en este instante y dejar a tu hijo sin padre?, sabes que te gritara y te hara responsable, todo el hospital se enterara!, eso es delicado?, Y luego los padres de ella; te recuerdo están haya afuera y son los amigos de tu madre, mi madre-_

 _-mierda, y si le digo a Nao?-_

 _-y para que carajos quieres a Nao; idiota!?, solo se burlara de ti-_

 _-pero me ayudara…-_

 _Aun no volteaba a verme pero tampoco siguió avanzando, mire su mano, solo para notar el nerviosismo, el miedo que inundaba su ser…_

 _Respire hondo y profundo antes de hablar de nuevo con ella…_

-ven- _le dije mientras tomaba de su mano delicadamente sintiendo que estaba helada-_ acuéstate, quiero revisarte-

 _Mirando sus ojos dándome cuenta de que eran de color rubi, un hermoso color rubi pero que no le hacían para nada a juego con el rojo e hinchazón que tenían sus ojos por haber llorado y que aun tenían ganas esas lagrimas de salir de nuevo.._

 _La acosté en la camilla que había en ese consultorio sin soltarle la mano que poco a poco volvia a sentirse calida…_

-qui-quisiera hacerte un, un ultrasonido, puedo?, es para ver como esta-

 _Ella simplemente no me contesto asi que mire a mi alrededor pero no había una…_

 _-demonios, no me acorde que estos son los nuevos consultorios- pensé; mirando el alrededor dándome cuenta que no había nada, tome mi celular y le marque a nao…_

-Nao, necesito que me hagas un favor…, no estoy para juegos solo ayúdame es enserio…, estoy en uno de los consultorios nuevos en el 200….., me podrías traer una maquina de ultrasonido…, solo hazlo te espero- _colgando-_ lo siento, no me di cuenta, que bueno, solo espérame un poco si?- _mirándola pero ella veía a otra parte…_

 _-y que haras?-_

 _-como quieres que lo sepa?-_

 _-que haras con la prometida?-_

 _-si me deshago del compromiso se convertirá todo esto en un caos-_

 _-ni siquiera sabes si el "bebe" que tiene tu prometida es tuyo o tan siquiera sabes si es cierto o no; recuerdas?, te fue infiel y tu no te acuerdas de haberte acostado con ella después de eso-_

 _-en eso tienes razón; esta mañana le dije que quería checarla pero se negó-_

 _-solo te anda manipulado y lo sabes; ella sabe que tu eres una persona demasiado estúpida-_

 _-gracias por el apoyo-_

 _-solo te digo lo que eres porque soy tu; imbécil-_

 _-oye, hoy amaneciste algo agresiva-_

 _-es obvio, como se te ocurre acostarte con una niña solo por besarte-_

 _-tambien te gusto, te acuerdas?-_

 _Quise pensar un poco mas pero note que la puerta fue abierta.._

-cachorro ven deberías de venir a ver esto _-entrando con el aparato_

-nao, no estoy para tus juegos- _viendo su risa contenida_

-jajaja, ya, lo siento es que jaja en verdad deberías de venir a ver esto, porque se ve que tu prometida se esta divirtiendo y sin ti jajajaja-

-de que estas hablando?- _soltando la mano de shizuru_

-solo ven pero jaja no hagas ruido _-abriendo la puerta-_ ven que esperas-

 _Camine hacia ella solo para salir y caminar unos cuantos pasos para llegar al consultorio de a lado, me hizo una seña de que me acercara a la puerta pero que no hiciera ruido; empecé a escuchar unos sonidos extraños, mire a nao quien aun contenía su risa solo para tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla con mucho cuidado…_

 _Al momento de abrirla y escuchar un poco mejor los sonidos extraños, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que esos sonidos eran gemidos, pero gemidos de alguien que conocía perfectamente con algún desconocido._

 _Nao abrió un poco mas la puerta solo para que pudiera ver mejor a mi prometida Rias Gremory, una hermosa mujer bastante bien dotada, hermosa figura bien delineada y marcada, cabello color rojo, ojos color verde pero un poco mas opacos que los mios; y a otro sujeto que por si fuera poco era alguien quien me caia bastante mal…_

-veo que se divierten Rias, Victor- _entrando a la habitación haciendo que voltearan y se empezaran a justificar_

-na- mi amor!?.. yo.. fue el!- _tratándose de levantar_

-oh no, no te muevas, ni se detengan por mi, enserio- _le decía mientras me quitaba el anillo de compromiso-_ solo te venia a decir que gracias a los dioses, no me casare contigo-

-pero que!?- _levantándose y cubriéndose un poco_ -yo mi amor, sabes que tendremos un hijo!-

-un hijo que no es de Natsuki y nunca lo sera- _escuche decir a Nao sin su sonrisa_

 _Voltee a ver a Nao, solo para notar que estaba mirando unas hojas que tenia en las manos y después estirándome una de ellas para que yo la tomara y asi lo hice…_

-ni para pedirte explicaciones, no quiero verte, largo de aquí y tu acompañante también- _dejando de ver un ultrasonido de alguien mas_

-no puedes correrme!, no eres la dueña!-

-ella no puede hacerlo pero yo si; largo los dos de aquí ahora, y si vuelven a aparecerse de nuevo por aquí los hundiré y tendrán que buscar otro oficio asi que; adiós-

 _Mire hacia la puerta para notar a mi madre parada, esperando a que Rias y Victor se medio vistieran y salieran…._

-yo.. lo siento madre-

 _Me disculpe por la primera idiotez que hice, perdonar a Rias, a sabiendas de que ya no sentía nada por ella y dejarme engañar; solo porque no me gusta ver a la gente rogarme, que estúpida fui, sere…_

-debi de haberle hecho caso a los rumores de ella y decirte hija-

-de todas maneras lo sabia, solo quería tener otra razón mas para por fin deshacerme de ella-

-bueno no te desanimes!, puedes pretender a la hija de mi mejor amigo!, que por cierto esta aquí, ya viste a su hija, verdad?, como esta?; esta todo bien con ella?-

 _Natsuki al ver a su madre algo feliz por lo dicho, se dijo un par de veces antes de hablar; "en verdad es algo para que alegrarse?"._

-hija?, shizuru-chan esta bien?-

-madre podría hablar contigo y con los padres de ella en tu oficina?-

-que tiene shizuru-

-solo haz lo que te pido por favor, es lo único, puedes hacerlo?-

-esta bien, las veo en mi oficina-

-gracias- _saliendo del consultorio_

 _Después de que la madre de Natsuki salio, ella hizo lo mismo pero para entrar de nuevo al consultorio donde había dejado a Shizuru, quien aun seguía acostada.._

-yo, siento el haberme ido, es-estas bien?- _entrando-_ shi..-, fuj..-,- _suspirando-_ ya te sientes un poco mejor?-

 _me acerque solo para notar que estaba dormida…_

 _-mirala, se ve realmente hermosa-_

 _-se ve que no ha descansado bien-_

 _-como hacerlo, si ella es la embarazada, y que tendrá que aguantar los nueve meses-_

 _-y es una niña-_

 _-soy de lo peor-_

 _Suspire de nuevo solo para que al momento de tocarla; Nao me hablara, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me siguió.._

-me diras que es lo que esta pasando?-

-te acuerdas de la fiesta que tuvimos hace un mes con los amigos de Mai- _mirándola_

 _Para que andar con rodeos con ella, de todas maneras se enterara…_

-los de la facultad de pedagogía?-

-si, el caso aquí, es que ahí fue donde la conoci-

-aja y luego-

-que me acosté con ella-

-le pegaste algo?-

-no imbécil, no la ves? Es una niña-

 _trate de no gritarle a Nao; para que no se despertara la madre de mi hijo, por lo menos, no aun. Nao se acerco para verla y rectificar…_

-ni para reírme se ve de máximo 20, cuantos años tiene?-

-apenas cumplirá 17-

-tratare de visitarte en la cárcel- _dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda_

-estare muy agradecida si vas hermanita-

-ya entendí, pero se llevan por ocho años o nueve años, aunque no esta mal podras presumir que tienes una hermosa mujer cuando ya estés mas para allá-

 _Le tuve que dar un golpe en la cabeza a Nao, por andar diciendo estupideces…_

-esto es serio; la que me espera con mamá y sus padres-

-te va a desheredar-

-no me importa con tal de que este bien ella y mi hijo eso es todo-

-ya te salió lo paternal?, bueno y en verdad sabes si es tu hijo?-

-hare que no escuche eso de ti-

-solo pregunto; recuerdas?, lo que paso hace rato?, digo, solamente en mi humilde pregunta-

-si, pero no soy idiota, fui su primera vez-

-bueno por lo menos saliste efectiva; a la primera, bien hecho campeona!-

-callate!-

 _Le di otro golpe en la cabeza por haber dicho otra estupidez y por haber gritado, haciendo que se despertara la madre de mi hijo…._

-bueno papi, yo me voy, ire a contarle las nuevas noticias a Mai- _saliendo del lugar_

-que!?, oye…!- _viendo como se cerraba la puerta_ \- maldición…-

-sen-sensei?-

-he?, no, yo ah, shi..-, Fuji..— _suspire_ \- esto es difícil sabes?-

-en verdad lamento causarle muchos problemas-

-hey, basta no lo digo por eso, entiendes?, aun a pesar de todo esto, me, me creo; que estoy feliz, se que es raro pero, no te preocupes me hare cargo, asi que, quisiera que me acompañes-

-..-

-no me veas asi, no soy esa clase de persona que haría; que tuvieras un aborto o esa clase de cosas, solo acompáñame, vamos con tus padres si?- _extendiéndole la mano-_ juro que no te hare nada, no te volveré a tocar si quieres pero ven- _apartando mi mano, al notar cierta incomodidad…_

 _Ambas salieron de aquella habitación teniendo su cierta distancia, hasta detenerse en una de las tantas puertas que había en el hospital, pero para Natsuki sabia que si abria esa puerta en la cual ella y shizuru estaban paradas a escasos centímetros de distancia; Natsuki estaría afrontando las consecuencias, fuese cual fuese…_

 _A Natsuki solo le llamaba la responsabilidad y el tienes que hacerlo, "tu lo hiciste; tu te encargas" es lo que aprendió en su vida a lo largo de sus casi 26 años de vida; mas no el sentimiento de quererlo en verdad hacer…_

 _aunque cuando despertó ese dia Natsuki; y haberse encontrado con aquella mancha de sangre en sus sabanas; se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto; "fue la primera vez para ella y yo ni me detuve a pesar de haber sentido", fue lo primero que pensó haciendo que ese dia se lamentara por lo sucedido, pero tampoco se atrevió a exagerar las cosas, "puede que en la universidad haya aun vírgenes o que lo haya hecho con alguien que estaba en su periodo" se dijo de vez en cuando, asi como otras excusas baratas al pasar de los días, evitando su realidad, realidad que ahora estaba aun lado de ella y que otra parte de la realidad se encontraba al pasar la puerta._

 _y antes de girar la perilla de la puerta volvió a decirse "estas son las consecuencias por haberte dejado llevar", "fue tu culpa"… entrando…_

-natsuki, shizuru- _decía la madre de Natsuki_

-natsuki, nos puedes explicar que sucede?- _decía el padre de la castaña_

-estas bien hija!?- _decía la madre de shizuru mientras_ _se acercaba a su hija_

-yo..- t _rataba de decir Shizuru pero no pudo decir mas_

-su hija se encuentra bien señores Fujino, solo que…-

-solo que?- _volvia a cuestionar la madre de la peli-cobalto_

 _Natsuki ni siquiera pensó en como decir tan siquiera algo y eso lo había notado al mirar esos tres pares de ojos esperando ahora ya impacientes que era lo que pasaba…_

-quisiera pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio, señores Fujino; Shizuru casate conmigo por favor- _haciendo una reverencia_

 _Reverencia la cual en vez de ser por favor, era de perdón…_

-que estas diciendo?-

-shizuru?, que esta pasando-

 _La castaña simplemente se cubrió la cara, ya que sentía que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas; callándose, porque tampoco sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia que estaba pasando…_

-se los repito de nuevo quiero casarme con su hija, por favor déjenme hacerlo- _aun estando en reverencia_

-que demonios esta pasando natsuki!-

-saeko por favor, deja que se explique; Natsuki se que lo que te dije hace rato te pudo haber puesto en una mala posición pero- _decía el padre de la castaña_

 _Pero fue interrumpido por natsuki quien aun sin moverse de su posición le empezó a decir.._

-señor le mentí sobre conocer a su hija, la conozco; conozco a su hija desde hace un tiempo; empecé a salir con ella y una cosa llevo a la otra, yo me aproveche de su hija señores fujino, madre; me aproveche de Shizuru y ella ahora esta embarazada, tendrá un hijo mio; asi que por favor déjenme casarme con ella, me hare responsable-

 _Natsuki no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta…_

-acaso no ves que es una niña!-

 _El padre de shizuru se había acercado solo para darle un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara de Natsuki; tirándola al suelo.._

 _-_ papá!, ella, ella no tuvo la culpa- _le había gritado shizuru a su padre_

-shizuru no te metas por favor estoy bien y yo no la vi como una niña, la vi como una mujer _\- tocándose la mejilla_

-eres una maldita perra!, como se te ocurre!-

 _El señor fujino la levanto del suelo solo para darle otro golpe en la cara…_

-si la conocías por qué!? maldita sea!, sabes que edad tiene!?-

-si la se, señor-

 _De nuevo el señor fujino la levanto pero esta vez solo la tomo por el cuello de su camisa para solo estrellarla en la pared…_

-entonces por qué!, es lo que no me explico-

-fue calentura por parte mia, engañe a su hija-

 _Natsuki empezaba a sentir el sabor metálico hundir en su boca, como algo recorrer su barbilla significando que le había roto el labio_

-eres una maldita!- _soltándole otro golpe a la cara tirando de nuevo a la peli-cobalto_

-ya lo se, señor- _tragándose el exceso de sangre_ \- por eso le estoy pidiendo la mano de su hija- _mirandolo-_ se que fue mi culpa pero eso no significa que me haya ido con ella para después irme con otra, en verdad no lo hice; siendo sincera es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, por favor señor, déjeme cuidar de su hija y de mi hijo; no le faltara nada, solo que también no se enoje con mi madre-

 _Para ese momento el padre de la castaña ahora le soltaba una patada en las costillas…_

-a tu madre no la metas!, ella no educo a alguien tan vil como tu, como para aprovecharse de una niña-

 _Natsuki se encontraba de rodillas al suelo; una de sus manos tocaba sus costillas, mientras que la otra la ponía en el suelo sosteniendo su peso y Antes de que pudiera contestar tosió un par de veces…_

-gracias por no echarle la culpa a ella, se que son mejores amigos- _tratándose de levantar_ \- pero se lo repetiré de nuevo, déjeme casarme con su hija o si quiere puede encerrarme en la carcel de por vida lo merezco, incluso la muerte, pero por favor; ella no tiene la culpa, asi que cualquier decisión que tome por favor apoye a su hija es lo único que pido-

-y crees que soy tan vil como para dejar a mi hija por su cuenta!-

 _pateándola de nuevo para que después el señor fujino se le acercara de nuevo; pero ahora solo para tomarle del cabello, y asi poder verle la cara a Natsuki quien tenia ya el pómulo algo rojo e hinchado del lado izquierdo y su labio roto del lado derecho…_

-no, pero quería estar segura señor, y si no lo hace por lo menos déjeme hacerme cargo, no le pediré nada a usted y ni a mi madre-

-callate de una maldita vez!, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que eres igual que el maldito malnacido que fue o es tu padre-

-no importa cuantas veces me golpee, solo dígame lo que quiero saber- _sosteniéndole la mirada ignorando lo dicho_

-por lo menos tienes los pantalones bien puestos, pero escúchame bien kruger, si me entero de que andas por ahí faltándole de nuevo al respeto a mi hija o al bebe de mi hija, yo mismo ire por ti y te asesinare-

-no lo hare señor-

-pues mas te vale- _soltandola_ -saeko vendre en un par de horas con el abogado de la familia para que de una vez se casen tienes alguna objeción?-

-no, ninguna puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella y en verdad lo lamento-

-la única que tiene que lamentarlo es esta quien es hija de ese malnacido, se que tu no la educaste asi- _mirando ahora a su esposa e hija_ \- vámonos, chihaya, shizuru-

-yo.. papá quisiera, yo quedarme…- _mirando a Natsuki_

-hija estas segura?- _decía la madre de shizuru_

-si, qui-quisera hablar con ella-

-esta bien- _suspirando el padre de la castaña-_ en un par de horas volvemos-

 _Ambos padres de la castaña salieron del lugar dejando a solas; a saeko la madre de natsuki que simplemente se limito a ver sin hacer mas, a Natsuki que por su parte ahora estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared limpiándose el exceso se sangre, y a shizuru quien decidió caminar para estar aun lado de la peli-cobalto y sentarse enfrente de ella en el suelo…_

-yo sinceramente no se, que es lo que esta pasando aquí, natsuki, shizuru-

-yo lo lamento en verdad- _le contestaba_

 _Pero mirando a Shizuru quien de nuevo estaba por llorar, porque hace minutos atrás se contuvieron las lágrimas al ver como su padre golpeaba a natsuki._

 _Shizuru simplemente no entendía el por qué natsuki había dicho tal cosa, si fue ella quien tuvo la culpa desde un principio, por esa simple razón se quedo o por lo menos le debía a Natsuki quedarse y poder escuchar la razón del porque le había pedido matrimonio, y lo mas importante haber dicho esas mentiras para que al final fuese golpeada y verla como la única mala en ese momento; shizuru simplemente no entendía nada; cuando desde un principio le dijo a la peli-cobalto que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría….; "no se suponía que se iba a casar en un mes" le llego ese pensamiento al momento de escuchar una y otra vez la propuesta de matrimonio de la peli-cobalto._

 _Pero ni siquiera Natsuki pensó en que eso iría a salir de su boca, "fue el deber quien me lo hizo decir", "fue la obligación quien me hizo soportar", "fue la culpa de saber que había dejado embarazada a una niña", "fue porque me di cuenta de que le quite su adolescencia y una parte de su juventud", "fue por que tenia que hacerlo", "es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella", se dijo justificándose del por qué su boca había hablado sin pensarlo, hasta que había visto un par de veces mas a la castaña, quien había soportado un mes el haber estado sola, quien por no haber abortado tendría que soportar otros ocho meses mas, hasta que el bebé naciera, y esa decisión que había tomado la castaña la iba a respetar…_

" _las dos tuvimos la culpa, mas no el ser vivo que esta creciendo en ti y por eso te cuidare a ti y a el porque es mi obligación, porque es la decisión que ambas tomamos"_

-espero que hagas lo que pides por que ya no contaras conmigo, no por ahora-

-lo se madre, ahora quisieras dejarme con la madre de mi hijo?-

 _La madre de la peli-cobalto sin decir mas salio del lugar ahora dejándolas solas…_

-yo.. sensei…-

-tal vez te duela o no lo que te dire; pero siendo sincera no pensé cuando te propuse matrimonio, pero si tenemos algo en común y ese algo es que las dos cometimos nuestros propios errores ese dia; pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el bebé que ahora se esta formando en tu vientre, esa es la única verdad-

-pero y su compromiso, yo no quiero..-

-con la única que me casare es contigo, si me dejas hacerlo-

-pero-

-ya, lo se, sé que fue estúpido, pero por favor; si tomaste esa decisión de quedarte con el bebé déjame estar a su lado; también es mi hijo, entiendes eso?, yo no podría soportar el hecho de que sepa que tengo un hijo que esta por ahí sin su padre, mientras que su padre este por ahí como si nunca hubiese existido, o eso es por mi parte, deja que me haga responsable también, ya soportaste un mes sola y quisiera cuidarlos bien, asi que déjame estar los últimos ocho con ustedes, pero también entenderé que si no quieres casarte puedes decirle a tu padre, por lo menos ahora sabes que no te dejara sola-

-yo sinceramente no se que decir…-

-piénsalo; pero recuerda que cualquier decisión que tomes estaré ahí para ti como para el bebé-

 _Amabas se quedaron calladas, hasta que se abrió la puerta para dejarse ver una peli-roja y una peli-naranja_ …

-natsuki!- _acercándose_

-oh! Mai!, no estoy para tus regaños- _sintiendo las manos de Mai en mi rostro revisándome_

-ya veo que si tiene fuerza tu suegro- _mirándome decia Nao quien también se agachaba_

-nao, tampoco estoy para tus bromas- _viendo como sacaba Mai algodón y gasas de su bata_

-pero hablando enserio, te vez de 20 aunque ahora que estas despierta te vez de 22- _le decía Nao a Shizuru mientras la observaba_

-quisieras como pórtate como una persona de tu edad?- _le decía Mai a Nao, mientras terminaba de ponerme una gasa-_ discúlpalas, son hermanas idiotas, y mi nombre es Mai soy su prima, tu prima también ahora- _volteándola a ver_

-mi nombre es…-

-shizuru fujino, hija de los mejores amigos de nuestra madre- _decía Nao_

-Nao!, largo de aquí si vas a estar solo molestando, ya tienen suficiente como para que tu o yo estemos molestándolas mas; además es una niña!, compórtate!, es tu cuñada!-

-es una adolescente, pechugona asi que tampoco la ofendas, verdad shizuru?-

-….-

-tu en verdad, no entiendes verdad!?, largo de aquí!-

-amargada, nee shizuru te gustaría ir por algo de comer?, no has comido verdad?-

-…-

-vamos te invito de que tienes antojo?-

-deja de acosarla carajo!, sabes que vámonos!-

-nao tiene razón, necesita comer algo, puedes llevarla a comer?- _le dije_

-por supuesto-

-pero deja de compórtate de esa manera tan extraña!, hasta me enfermas- _le decia Mai_

-ya, ya, solo quería saber que hacia-

-en verdad lamento la actitud de mi hermana, pero es buena persona o eso quiero creer pero aun asi confió en ella, espero que la disculpes- _le decia_

-odio eso de ti sabes?- _me decía_

-entonces compórtate, sino quieres que de la cara por ti-

-esta bien; empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Nao, soy la hermana de Natsuki, shizuru vamos a comer algo, en lo que ellas- _señalándonos a Mai y a mi_ \- arreglan algunas cosas y en lo que tus padres regresan, juro que no hare nada-

-yo..-

 _note que me miraba con una interrogante en su cara, era de esperarse; apenas esta entendiendo que es lo que esta pasando.._

-shizuru seamos sinceras apuesto lo que quieras a que tu no has tenido una buena alimentación y sabes que es lo que sucede por no tener una buena alimentación cuando una mujer esta embrazada?-

-…-

-puedes incluso perder al bebé y eso no quieres verdad?, entonces vamos a comer algo-

-es-esta bien- _respondiéndole mientras me veía de nuevo_

-ve, tranquila puede que este loca pero es igual o peor de sobreprotectora que Mai, asi que estas en buenas manos-

 _Sin decir mas ellas salieron del lugar, dejándome con Mai_

-me ayudas a levantarme?- le dije

-si, claro, pero creo que será mejor que te cheque alguien-

-somos doctoras Mai, solo tengo moretones y con lo que hiciste es mas que suficiente- _ya estando de pie-_ pero mas importante necesito un anillo de compromiso-

-en verdad lo haras?- _poniendo uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros_

 _-_ si, es mi responsabilidad _\- le dije_

-lo que estas haciendo es una verdadera tontería-

-no es la primera vez que hago una pero le dije que esta en su derecho de aceptar o no-

-ni para que decirte las cosas innecesarias, pero sabes que te apoyare-

-lo se, pero mas importante necesitare conseguir ese anillo y un nuevo trabajo-

-solo quiero que me prometas algo-

-esta bien-

-prométeme que si ella acepta la haras feliz sino, no te cases con ella; sabes, como quieras verlo y lo sabes es una niña, por ahora pero, quisiera que por lo menos si te atreves y si se atreve a estar contigo, por lo menos hazla feliz-

-mai no puedo prometerte eso, o por lo menos no por ahora, asi como el hecho de que no se que es lo que piense ella de mi o esa clase de cosas, de por si tiene mucho que pensar, como actuar y demás, cambiara bastante y eso me duele pero me hare cargo-

-entiendo y tienes razón, esta bien, solo quiero que te des cuenta de sus sentimientos también; por que te conozco y no quiero que lastimes de por vida a una joven que su primer paso hacia la adultez se convierta en lo peor de su vida-

-ya lo se..-

-esta bien y por cierto… a que hospital iremos?-

-iremos?-

-ni creas que te dejaremos sola-

-acaso eres mi mamá?-

-desearías tenerme como tu mamá-

-jajaja no gracias, asi estoy bien con la que tengo-

-bueno que por lo menos le gano en la comida-

-eso es bajo-

-nee Nat en verdad te dejo muy mal tu suegro-

-si, tiene unos buenos puños y pies-

-te alegra?-

-jajaja prefiero mil veces a que me golpee que a pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel-

-si te escuchara créeme que ahora estarías en la cárcel-

-espero que no se cumpla-

-no quiero quedarme sola con Nao-

-eso sonó feo-

-lo se, jajajajaja-

….

Jajajajaaja tambien me dio risa son malos con Nao me cae bien la chiquilla bueno mis salvajes espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en la prox x3 nos vemos~~

Harukaze ga fuku yoru…~

Hanaretakunai naa tte!~

Sonna koto wo omotte~

Nanka yokei ienakunatte~

Ashita ne tte sayonara shite~

Kitaru aruko namiki no shita de~

Futo omou yume no ato~

Maiochiru hanabira hirahira!~

Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku

Sunao ni nannakya!~!


	3. Chapter 3

Matrimonio Prematuro

…

-vamos a intentarlo..-

 _Dijo con una voz amable y formal demasiado formal que podría decirse que fue obligatorio por parte de Natsuki_..

 _En cambio Shizuru aún no sabía el por qué aceptaba aunque estuviera consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, ella aun no entendía que era lo que iba a suceder pero lo tenia que aceptar de una u otra forma…_

-solo es mera formalidad, solo quiero que se hagan bien las cosas aun asi tienes el apoyo de tus padres se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero por favor dame una segunda oportunidad-

 _Volvió a escuchar esas delicadas palabras por parte de aquella mujer que solamente había visto una sola vez en su vida y con esta seria la segunda, para darse cuenta que la estaría viendo mas veces de lo que se hubiese imaginado, pero ahora estaba a lado suyo guiándola…_

 _Y lo único que había pensado la castaña en el corto tiempo que había transcurrido era en solo su bebe y en ella, mas no en las demás personas.._

 _Aun asi Shizuru sabia que tenia que seguir con el juego de haberse conocido de hace tiempo por que sabe que Natsuki lo hizo por lo que paso y eso era para ambas su secreto mas íntimo.. El cómo se conocieron…_

-esta bien-

 _Por fin contesto la castaña mientras firmaba aquel papel, aun dudando de lo que pasaría después…_

-bueno hemos llegado-

 _Decía sensei mientras apagaba su auto y yo veía por la ventana un edificio de por lo menos siete pisos; para cuando me di cuenta Nao-san me estaba ayudado a bajar del coche y empezando a caminar…_

-tranquila no vamos a hacerte nada, tampoco debes de preocuparte hay elevador asi que no hay nada que temer, tampoco nos arriesgaremos- _decía Nao-san_

-exacto serás como una reyna para nosotras- _me decía y sonreía Mai-san_

 _Como dijeron tomamos el elevador aun no sabia ni que hacer, ni que pensar, ni que decir, ni como actuar ahora…_

-pronto sabremos que hacer asi que tranquila- _decía sensei_

 _Llamándome la atención delicadamente para quitarme de esos pensamientos que ahora eran innecesarios, para después darme cuenta de que se había detenido el elevador en el segundo piso, caminamos un poco mas notando; yo, que no había muchas puertas entendiendo que el lugar era un tanto grande…_

-se que no es nada comparado a como vivías con tus padres pero espero que sea de tu agrado-

-cierto ahora que recuerdo…-

-natsuki! No abr…-

-eh?, por…-

 _Al momento de que sensei abrio la puerta note botellas de todos los tamaños y marcas tiradas por doquier…_

-yo.. no vayas a pensar mal!- _gritaba sensei mientras recogía las botellas junto con Nao-san y Mai-san_ -espéranos un momento, no te vayas a mover, no quiero que pises algo que pueda lastimarte, solo que… bueno espéranos ahí-

-jejeje es que vinieron unos amigos y…-

-callate Mai!, y mueve esas manos en vez de la boca-

-vaya primera impresión jajajaja!-

-callate tu también Nao!, que también son tus cosas-

-jajaja, vamos cachorro de todas maneras esta será tal vez la ultima vez en que nos veamos en esta situación, asi que tranquila, tómalo con calma, además vivíamos aquí antes de ingresar a la universidad pero como nos mudamos a los dormitorios del campus pues acá solo veníamos en ciertas ocasiones para hacer nuestro servicio y ayer fue un dia especial solo porque hemos terminado la carrera, pero tranquila estamos consientes de lo que pasara ahora-

" _tiene razón tengo que cambiar tendré que ser mas responsable de mis actos, sere padre y no puedo descuidar a la madre de mi hijo como a mi hijo" se decía Natsuki metiendo la basura en una bolsa grande…_

-listo, de nuevo disculpa y lamento no hacerte pasar, estará será la ultima vez que encuentres asi el lugar- _decía sensei_

 _Desde un principio quería decir que no importaba ya que me había acostumbrado a veces entrar a la habitación de reito y llena de basura sino es que me encontraba con botellas, otras ocasiones había envases de refresco y esas cosas; no me importaba asi que el desorden no me preocupaba demasiado…_

-jaaa después de todo esto ya me dio hambre, pechugona haznos de comer-

-y si pedimos algo de comer?, que te parecer Shizuru?-

-…-

 _Yo quería contestar pero no dije nada ya que sensei contesto por mi…_

-no, debe de comer bien de ahora en adelante, Mai- _contestaba Natsuki_

-tienes razón, esta bien por lo menos tenemos suerte de que dejamos las sobras de ayer-

-lucky, aunque sean sobras te encantara shizuru!, y que quede claro solo halago a la pechugona por la simple razón de que esta será una buena impresión y es que ella cocina realmente delicioso, y es lo que comerás de ahora en adelante- _decia Nao-san_

-bien aquí tienen-

-gracias- _decía aceptando el plato que me ofrecia Mai-san_

 _Aun seguia un tanto incomoda, sin saber que decir y con muy pocas ganas de comer ya que había comido lo que Nao-san me había invitado…_

-anda pruébalo- _me decía Mai-san_

-si, gracias y provecho-

 _Pero al dar el primer bocado me tape la boca porque me dieron unas enormes ganas de vomitar y no era la primera vez pero en esta ocasión necesitaba deshacerme de lo que tenia en el estomago.._

-natsuki!, la bolsa!-

 _le gritaba Mai-san a sensei quien se levantaba rápidamente e iba por la bolsa, mientras sentía las manos de Nao-san recogiéndome el cabello.._

-espera un momento-

 _Al abrir la bolsa sensei.. vomite y empecé a llorar…_

-yo, lo lamento, perdón-

-tranquila shizuru es normal, tampoco sabemos…-

-ya lo se!, solo que esto dios!- _grite aun llorando y callando a Mai-san-_ En verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención contestar asi-

-ten- _me decía Nao-san entregándome una servilleta para limpiarme_

-yo…. lo lamento, gracias-

-bueno por lo menos ya no debemos de estar preocupadas- _decía Mai-san_

-de que estas hablando no entiendo- _volvía a decir un poco enojada mirándola_

-nos referimos a que ahora puedes ser un poco tu, no hay necesidad de contenerse eres una mujer embrazada entonces si hay algo que te molesta solo dinos, si hay algo que quieras también dinos, ayudaremos en lo que podamos- _decia Nao-san_

-te lo dije no es cierto?, serás como nuestra reyna, asi que tranquila, tienes a mi sobrino en tu vientre lo soportaremos, verdad Natsuki?-

-no soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas, siempre me tienen que salvar el trasero ellas dos, pero por mi parte hare lo que sea necesario por nuestro hijo, asi que espero que confíes en mi, aunque sea para gritarme o pedirme algo lo hare- _decía sensei_

 _Y después de eso volvi a la normalidad todo, me descontrole y no sería la primera vez que lo haría cualquier cosa me hará estallar o simplemente no sentir nada era lo que me explicaba Mai-san notando mis cambios de humor…_

-asi que básicamente yo estaré cuidando de tu embarazo- _decia Mai-san_

-y dejando eso en claro quiero saber que piensas hacer con la escuela, donde estudias?- _me preguntaba sensei_

-yo quisiera terminar la escuela, por lo menos hasta donde se me permita y estudio en keimei gakuen-

-mhh esta como a unos treinta minutos en coche, bien, entonces mañana ire a dejarte a la escuela, supongo que tienes tu uniforme no es cierto?-

 _Antes de haber llegado al lugar donde sensei vivía pasamos a mi casa con mis padres empaque unas cosas, llorando un poco. Por momentos me llego el pensamiento de que; "que es lo que estoy haciendo" pero luego me decia; "como seria mi vida sin que sensei no estuviera para mi hijo" y eso no lo habia pensado hasta ahora tal vez no hubiese cambiado mucho incluso ahora puede cambiar la situación.._

-si lo traje-

-esta bien, bueno ya quedando eso claro Mai te enseñara donde dormirás-

-a donde vas cachorro?-

-tengo que conseguir un puesto ahora en otro hospital-

-no te darán nada hasta que nos den nuestros papales-

-por lo menos tengo que intentarlo o algo seguro para cuando me den los papeles-

-pero tienes dinero ahorrado no es cierto?- me preguntaba Mai

-si, pero aun asi necesitara algunas cosas aunque pensándolo bien.. bueno primero vere que puedo conseguir-

-yo te acompaño entonces- _me decia Mai_

-pero…-

-vayan yo me quedare con shizuru-

 _Me le quede mirando a mi hermana con cara de sospecha al igual que lo hacia Mai…_

-oigan tranquilas no hare nada solo quiero quedarme con ella- _nos decia Nao_

-eso sono peor que al haberte puesto como voluntario- _decia Mai_

-dime algo Nao, te gusta?- _pregunte mirándola a los ojos_

 _Sabia desde un principio su forma de ser con shizuru era porque algo le había llamado la atención pero tampoco me podia dar el lujo de dejar que se meta demasiado…_

\- tienes muchas cosas que pensar tanto tu como ella para que ahora me vengas con eso, solo lo hago porque ahora no tengo necesidad de trabajar, además este es un lugar extraño para ella que esperas?, dejarla sola siempre?, creo que nos estamos comprometiendo las tres por las simple razón de que somos doctoras y nuestras vidas o estarán demasiado ocupadas o demasiado libres y lo sabes, asi que no quieras poner este tema sobre la mesa ahora, pero si no puedes, puedo hacerlo yo por ti, sabes que para mi no hay ningún problema-

 _desde que supe que Nao era mi media hermana siempre existió una rivalidad entre ella y yo, pero nunca fue de una manera muy sana, siempre nos molestábamos pero tampoco podia decir que era tan mala nuestra relación es agresiva hasta el cierto punto de que nos podemos apuñalar por la espalda pero solo porque entendemos a las malas, porque sabemos que era lo que estaba mal y como somos de cabeza muy dura solamente asi entendemos, y tenia razón en lo que decia, no puedo ser tan fría con la mujer que me case y mucho menos porque me dará un hijo mas bien debo de estar feliz no preocupada, ni enojada, ni nada malo solo feliz intentar hacerla feliz…_

-lo siento, ya entendí- _suspire para después ver a la madre de mi hijo-_ cualquier cosa me llamas, vámonos Mai-

-si- _le contestaba mientras veía como dirigía hacia la puerta_

 _Por un momento me había preocupado sintiendo la tensión y ese choque entre sensei y Nao-san.._

-siento lo que paso Shizuru- _me decia Nao-san al saber que ya no estaba sensei_

-yo..-

-no tienes que decir nada solo relájate, lo que mas importa eres tu en este momento, dime que piensas?, como te sientes?, necesitas algo?-

-quisiera preguntarte algo puedo?-

-oh esto se pone interesante si dime-

-yo no se que hacer, no se que sentir, no se que pasara de ahora en adelante y eso me aterra, siendo honesta no crei volver a ver a sensei, pensaba en yo tener a mi hijo sola sino obtenía apoyo de mis padres, pero ahora todo ha cambiado…- _a punto de llorar de nuevo_

-creo que a todas nosotras nos aterra ahora mismo esta situación, natsuki no sabe que hacer, ni que sentir, solo esta ese sentido de responsabilidad por otro lado la Mai es muy sobreprotectora y estará vigilándome para que no te haga nada malo; lo se son cosas sin sentido pero asi es ella; y en mi caso no te negare que estoy aterrada por que nuestras vidas incluyendo la tuya cambiara y se que sonara chistoso pero creo que aun a pesar del miedo estamos felices, raro no?-

-aun asi; si yo no hubiera…-

-shizuru el hubiera no existe, puedes imaginarte en muchos escenarios diferentes pero esta es la decisión que tomaste, pero aun asi creo que todas nosotras nos sentimos un tanto igual que tu pero me gusto que hayas tomado esta buena decisión; se que será difícil y más será para natsuki; ella es difícil muy difícil pero es de buen corazón de antemano discúlpala por su sentido de responsabilidad se que puede llegarte a hartar o peor aun a lastimar, pero espero que puedas hacerla cambiar e incluso te ayudaremos, asi que espero que no vayas a pasar por malos momentos ni que te preocupes demasiado eso déjanoslo a nosotras-

 _Me sonreía de manera comprensiva que mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, no era la única que me sentía fuera de lugar, todo para ellas también había pasado rápido, éramos cuatro personas en vez de una, vaya familia tan unida pensé mientras sentía el abrazo de Nao-san …_

 _No se en que momento me habia quedado dormida pero me desperté en un lugar que no era donde estaba con Nao-san y lo único que me despertó fue el hecho de que no paraba de sonar el timbre de la puerta, me levante esperanzada a encontrarme con Nao-san mientras salía de la habitación pero nada, no estaba.._

-de seguro salio, por algo- _me dije antes de abrir la puerta_ \- ya, ya voy, quien es?-

 _Pero ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta por que la habían abierto apareciendo unos cuatro hombres, que se caían al suelo y yo cayéndome hacia atrás por el susto dado.._

-au jejeje eso dolio jajaja!, espe-espera don-donde eshta mi boteia, la agarrashte Yui? -

-pero pudimosh entrar jajaja! Lesh dije que podia!, shhh no me eches la culpa de tu perdida-

-he?, oigan… pero tu no eresh ip ni Mai, ni Nao ip y ni Natsuki, pero eresh bonita-

-como te iamas mh?-

 _Aun seguía en el suelo como ellos moviéndose tratando de levantarse y con botella en mano, lo único que hice era retroceder lento.._

-he?, pero a donde vash mhh, shomos ip conoshidosh de ip, no quieresh un trago? Ip!-

-…-

-oh sha la encontré jajajaja!-

-oshe oshe oshe, no te ip haremosh, daño-

-no... aun! querrash deshir! Jajajajajajaja!-

-jajajajaja!-

-pero antes de ip acción, hay que festejar! Banzai!-

-banzai!-

 _Bebiendo directo de las botellas…_

-esto es genial!- _gritaban los cuatro_

 _Pero al querer seguir avanzando uno de ellos tomo de mi pie…_

-vamosh! Hay que shelebrar!, de que Natsuki! Volvió a sher sholtera!-

-esa bruja, de recordarla!-

-yui!, no te muevash ashi ip!-

-mejor hay que levantarnosh que alguien se eshta durmiendo ip-

 _Aun no me soltaba pero quería zafarme de su agarre, empecé a sentir nauseas por el fuerte olor a alcohol, cerrando los ojos, tapándome la boca y la nariz.._

-te- te encuentrash bi- ip bien?-

-dale de tu bo-ip-tella-

-pero ven! eshpero qu-que no te molesh..- au, au, au jajaja que demoniosh-

 _Deje de sentir el agarre que tenia en mi pie; abri los ojos para encontrarme con Nao-san quien se veía realmente furiosa, mientras le pisaba la muñeca de quien me habia tomando del pie…_

-por que no puedes tener tus manos quietas he?... perdóname Shizuru, no crei que estas sabandijas vinieran estas bien?- _sonriéndome y pisando con más fuerza la muñeca de aquel chico_

 _Pensaba decirle algo pero las nauseas vinieron de nuevo y no espere mucho mas; me levante y tome lo primero que encontré abierto y vomite…_

-jajaja! Esho duele shabes?-

-nosotrosh venimos a festegar!, por que ya escuchamos lo que sushedio jijiji-

-cállense idiotas y lárguense!- _caminando hacia mi_ \- te encuentras bien Shizuru?- _recogiéndome de nuevo el cabello_ \- lo siento-

-donde estabas!- _le grite_ -tenia miedo!, ellos abrieron la puerta-

-se puede saber que demonios esta pasando!?-

-cachorro-

-que hacen aquí chicos!?-

-he? Oh! Mai!, Natshuki!, ahora si chicos a fes…-

-lárguense de aquí!, como es que entraron!?-

-me dijo Shizuru que ellos abrieron la puerta-

-eshque nadie nosh abria-

-Mai deshazte de ellos ahora sino quieres que los mate con mis propias manos-

-ya, ya voy, vámonos yuichi, sergey, takeda, teru-

-he?, venimos aquí a festejar!-

-si a festejar!-

-banzai!-

-y que les parece si vamos al karaoke!?-

-oh! No sheria mala idea! Mai, vamosh!-

-entonces vamos!, ustedes adelántense, dejen ir por mis cosas vale?-

-eshta bien-

-los veo por haya!, siguán caminando-

-quishiera cantar esa-

-esa? Oh! Ya recuerdo! Esa!-

-si esa la pondremos chicos asi que sigan caminado los alcanzo en donde siempre!-

-no tardes!-

-no, en un par de minutos estaré con ustedes! Tomen el elevador!, no se vayan a accidentar!-

-si!-

-jaaaa eso estuvo cerca, jejeje lo lamento Shizuru, no pense que fueran tan obstinados-

-no importa!, donde estabas Nao-

-ellos entraron por la fuerza, yo solo fui a comprar unas cosas en la tienda-

-bueno tranquilicémonos, te encuentras bien Shizuru?-

-s-si, lamento el haberte gritado Nao-san-

-no te preocupes-

-este lugar ya no es seguro-

-y si cambias la cerradura?, para futuras experiencias-

-no, será mejor que consiga otro lugar para vivir tranquilamente, de todas maneras necesitamos ir al hospital a que la revisen adecuadamente-

-bueno cálmate cachorro, solo fue el susto verdad Shizuru?-

-si, lo lamento-

-lo se, estoy tranquila, solo que también he querido llevarte a revisar bien no hemos tenido tiempo y que mejor ahora-

-mejor esperemos a mañana cuando regrese de la escuela, ha sido mucho estrés por hoy-

-pero Mai-

-se que te preocupas cachorro pero mejor mañana deja que pase nuevas experiencias hasta mañana-

-segura que estas bien?, podemos ir al hospital si te duele o algo-

-solo fue el susto sensei-

-de nuevo lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir-

…..

-el embarazo de su esposa kruger-san es de alto riesgo-

….


	4. Chapter 4

Matrimonio Prematuro

…..

-shizuru?-

-…-

-aun no me perdonas verdad?-

-…-

-shizuru, en verdad lamento lo que paso, no fue mi intensión dejarte sola, shizuru! Sabes que no puedo vivir sin tu amistad! Shizuru! Te estoy hablando!-

-ara reito que sucede porque me gritas-

-shizuru te estoy hablando y ni me haces caso, aun sigues enojada conmigo verdad?-

 _Le puse atención a reito quien lo veía un poco mas sentimental, apagado, triste, enojado, etc. Pero el no era el único, todos los que habíamos ido a esa fiesta nos hizo cambiar un poco, ya sea por lo que haya pasado en esa fiesta o simplemente cambiaron al verme…_

 _Por que lo primero que hicieron fue; pedirme disculpas por haberme dejado sola ya que era la única mujer del grupo, y que únicamente lo que les dije fue que no se preocuparan pero ellos notaron ese cambio drástico en mi, era fin de semana, ese tiempo me dio mucho que pensar, no fue del todo su culpa esa fue la conclusión que llegue al ver a cada uno de los chicos arrodillarse, humillarse para decirme que lo sentían; en cuanto a reito esa mañana del sábado no me había dado cuenta de que mi celular no tenia batería y que al llegar a mi casa lo puse a cargar; mi celular no paraba de sonar por los mensajes que le habían llegado y esas cosas hasta que el tono de llamada se escucho y era por lo menos la llamada numero cincuenta conteste.._

-shizuru! Donde estas!?, me tenias preocupado, dime y en cinco segundos estaré ahí-

 _Lo escuche desesperado y yo ni salía de mi estado de shock o cualquier estado en el que estuviese pero algo en mi y no se que haya sido que fue que le contesto.._

-estoy en mi casa-

 _Reito colgó antes de que le dijera que estaba bien y que no tenia el porque venir, pero el ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación como desesperado para después abrirla y ser abrazada por el…_

-que bueno que mis padres no están en casa- _pensé_

-por los dioses shizuru, estas bien!?, no te hicieron nada!?, estaba muy preocupado, en verdad perdóname-

 _El me decía un millón de cosas sin siquiera dejarme contestarle; desde un principio ni siquiera sabia como tomar lo que hice simplemente me acosté con alguien, con alguien mucho mayor que yo, a alguien le di mi primera vez, a alguien me le entregue sin haber experimentado el amor, tal vez sea tonto me dije ya que nunca pensé en que un momento de mi vida me enamoraría o en este caso me acostaría con alguien pero ahora?, no fue violación y lo ultimo que recuerdo fueron sus besos y ahora el dolor que no me dejaba sentirme cómoda…_

-shizuru perdóname por favor!-

 _Cuando reito me volvió a gritar pude reaccionar…_

-no pasa nada-

 _¨no pasa nada¨ me volvi a repetir dándome cuenta que tambien puede que las cosas las este exagerando, le sonreí y le repetí de nuevo que no pasaba nada, pero después de haberle mentido y de "charlar" de lo sucedido, el se fue dejándome pensativa hasta que los volvi a ver, hasta que ellos me pidieron una disculpa, hasta que de la nada me aleje de ellos; primero empecé a ser un poco mas seria, ya no tan alegre, después paso que ya no comia con ellos incluso con las chicas, tocaba la campana del receso y me perdía por los pasillos sino es que directamente me iba a la azotea, en casa mentía sobre que ya había comido con reito y esas cosas, porque simplemente no me apetecía comer, no tenia ganas por que a veces me daban nauseas, y lo poco que comia a veces hasta lo vomitaba o decía que luego lo haría que tenia mucha tarea y la comida que me daban la guardaba para después dársela a los perros callejeros que no tenían que comer; hasta que había pasado el mes._

 _Sinceramente estaba preocupada quien no lo estaría?, me dije consolándome un poco todos los días pero la ansiedad de saber que pasaba con mi cuerpo y de tener todo el tiempo su recuerdo me mataba en viva carne, por eso al mes compre una prueba de embarazo o mas bien hable con algunas chicas que bueno sabia perfectamente que me podrían conseguir una prueba de embarazo y ellas fácilmente lo hicieron._

 _al llegar a mi casa no espere mas y la hice diciéndome mas de mil veces "estas loca como puede ser eso posible", como a su vez haciendo cuentas recordando la ultima vez que tuve mi periodo ya que yo era muy exacta y aun no me bajaba eh ahí también mi ansiedad, "tal vez las hormonas", "tal vez estes perdiendo la cabeza", "y si estas que haras?", "no te desharás de el", "el no tiene la culpa de nada", "lo cuidare y me hare responsable", y al ultimo de mis pensamientos mis ojos notaron las dos rayitas que te indicaban que lo estaba._

 _Que hice?, mis manos taparon mi cara decepcionada de mi misma, como lagrimas por haber decepcionado a mis padres, mire de nuevo la prueba y ahí estaba mi realidad, me derrumbe dejando de cuidarme haciendo que mis padres lo notaran mas de lo normal y decidieron tomar cartas sobre el asunto y después vino sensei, nao-san, mai-san, el enojo de mi padre, la firma de papeles teniendo en cuenta que ya no era fujino, ni tampoco kruger sino kuga el apellido del padre desaparecido de sensei, como ciertas amistades de sensei y demas._

 _Mi vida básicamente cambio del dia para el otro, este era el segundo dia de mi "nueva vida", asi como la casi segunda semana de mi segundo mes de embarazo…_

-si ya no nos quieres hablar lo entendemos pero por favor, por lo menos queremos o por lo menos dime a mi la verdad que sucede te veo diferente, vamos shizuru, dime algo-

 _Me había perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí su mano tocando la mia mirándome triste y yo siendo distante, que mala amiga soy, por estar haciendo sentir culpable de algo que no hizo…_

-reito tu no tienes la culpa, la única culpable soy yo-

 _Lo abrace y llore, se había escuchado la campana de que el receso había acabado, el solo me abrazo con mucha mas fuerza esperando a que dejara de llorar, estos cambios de humor me están cayendo mal, me dije y creo que tambien le dije…_

-el único que tiene la culpa soy yo dime que sucedió, que esta pasando, confía de nuevo en mi-

 _Sentí como me hacia sentarme sin siquiera dejar de abrazarme importándonos poco el hecho de estar saltándonos las clases; pero se lo dije, le dije lo que en verdad había pasado ese dia como lo que esta pasando ahora._

 _Reito se quedo callado y yo sin saber que hacer pero se lo repeti de nuevo.._

-enserio tu no tuviste la culpa, lamento en verdad si te lastime o los lastime, solo que no se, tengo muchas cosas y nada que pensar –

-divórciate y cásate conmigo yo me hare responsable-

-que?-

-fue mi error el haberte pedido que fueras, no pienso hacer que alguien este reparando mi error, no quiero deberle a nadie-

-reito…-

-shizuru por favor puedes cambiar de decisión, puedes no se decirle, inventarle algo-

-reito no me casare contigo solo por que fue mi culpa, te lo dije; no fue tu culpa, fue la mia yo me meti con sensei, no tu, yo le debo a sensei y por lo menos no quiero que tu salgas en vuelto en esto por favor no le debes nada a nadie ni siquiera a mi-

-pero…-

-reito se que eres bueno, se que harias todo por mi y que yo haría todo por ti pero no puedo deshacer mi matrimonio, sensei y yo decidimos tenerlo además ella es el padre de mi hijo, perdóname por haberme comportado asi, todo esto me tiene muy confundida, no espere o ni siquiera pense que pudiera pasarme esto, asi que por favor no hagas ninguna locura lo único que quiero es estar asi contigo, eres el único con el que no me siento tan fuera de lugar asi que no cambies eso, es lo único que pido, puedes?, por favor-

-shizuru tampoco lo hagas por obligación, sabes que no estas sola y si veo que esa tal sensei te hace algo que no o te haga sentir mal juro que ire y hare que te de el divorcio entendido?-

-me doy cuenta que mis cambios de humor pueden ser muy horribles-

-eso no me importa yo estaría dispuesto a soportarlo todo con tal de verte bien-

-hoy me di cuenta que me hacia falta mi mejor amigo-

-y a mi que me hacia falta mi mejor amiga-

 _Seguimos conversando perdiendo las horas de clase hasta que habían terminado, fue realmente relajante el haber hablando con alguien sobre lo que pasaba, sabia ahora que podia contar con alguien mas o mas bien sentirme segura por lo menos con alguien, tomamos nuestras cosas a sabiendas de que nos cuestionarían, regañarían pero nada que nos hiciera salir tan tarde de la escuela.._

 _Pero notamos que había un poco de gente en la entrada hasta que pude escuchar la voz de nao-san quien me gritaba_

-hola shizuru!-

-la conoces?-

 _me preguntaba reito quien la veía con un poco de desconfianza y quien no?, esta era una de las mejores preparatorias de tokyo sino es que del pais y la ropa casual de nao-san era un tanto sospechosa ya que traía chanclas, pantalón pesquero, camiseta de tirantes, su cabello estaba recogido notando una pequeña cola de caballo y unos lentes para el sol estilo aviador_

-es nao-san-

-me esta diciendo que ella es doctora?-

-reito..-

-si ya se solo que esta bien lo dejare pasar pero no se me da mala espina-

-es buena persona-

 _Estábamos por lo menos a dos o tres metros de distancia cuando la vi acercarse a mi, solo para abrazarme y cargarme como su fuese niña pequeña aunque para otros fue un tanto sospechoso y para reito es como un hermano mayor aunque la mayor de los dos soy yo…_

-shizuru!, porque tardaste tanto!, te ves tan linda con tu uniforme-

-oye que crees que estas haciendo, suenas como un pedófilo- _le decía reito a nao-san_

-puede ser y como no serlo si es increíblemente hermosa, pero tu quien eres?-poniendome de nuevo en el suelo

 _Nao-san me hizo ruborizar aunque no se el por qué haya sido por aceptar que puede que este bajo el mismo techo de una pedófila o porque me dijo que me veía bien o todas sus muestras de afecto…_

-soy reito kanzaki y tu eres?-

-un amigo tuyo? Shizuru-

-si-

-oh ya veo mi nombre es kruger nao, mucho gusto reito, bueno vámonos shizuru, que tenemos que llegar para nuestra cita-

-cita?- pregunto reito

-nada importante nos vemos mañana reito- _le decia con expresión de que mañana le decia_

-esta bien pero ten cuidado- _me contestaba_

-recuerda hacer mi tarea-

-si ya lo se, nos vemos-

 _Reito miro a nao-san de forma seria y de pocos amigos antes de dar la vuelta e irse…_

-acaso no era tu novio?-

-he?, reito?, no claro que no, es como un hermano para mi-

-si tu lo dices entonces te creo, bueno vamos al doctor-

 _Me ayudo a subir al auto y fuimos al hospital no tardamos mucho en llegar, ni en ser atendidas por el doctor…_

 _Habia entrado una hermosa mujer color de piel blanca, ojos color dorado, su cabello era de color entre rojo y morado, habia dejado de ver el interior del folder para vernos…_

-ustedes son una pareja realmente joven- _fue lo primero que escuchamos decir_

-y usted es una mujer demasiado joven para ser doctora- _le dijo nao-san_

-disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Ryuko asi que tu debes de ser shizuru-chan verdad?-

-s-si-

-bueno como veo esta es tu primera visita al ginecólogo verdad shizuru-chan?-

-s-si-

-no hay necesidad de estar tan rígidos no te hare nada malo, asi que siéntate en la camilla por favor-

 _Hice lo que me pidió y ella empezó a revisar mi signos vitales, lo esencial y lo primero que se hace en un chequeo normal de salud.._

-dime algo has comido el dia de hoy?-

-n-no no he comido nada desde ayer- _dije un tanto apenada ya que estaba nao-san_

-bueno eso es bueno, o por lo menos para lo que quiero hacer-

 _La doctora habia caminado hasta la vitrina del consultorio sacando un botecito de plástico como una jeringa, torundas…_

-te sacare un poco de sangre asi como necesitare un poco de tu orina para mandarlo a revisar, físicamente estas en un estado de desnutrición leve pero viendo que estas en tu segundo mes de embarazo es realmente peligroso si no comes como es debido, si no tienen un nutriólogo les puedo dar el nombre de uno-

-no se preocupe sensei tenemos un nutriólogo en casa- _contesto nao-san_

 _Mire a nao-san y su rostro era serio siendo honesta esta seria la primera vez en verla seria en algo y ni siquiera sabia el por qué, pero lo que si sabia era que me habia sacado de un momento un poco frustrante, ya sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal como para que la doctora me dijera lo que ya se.._

 _la doctora no le contesto solo me saco una muestra de sangre que la guardo para después mandarme al baño al regresar con lo que me habia pedido con la orina, me hizo acostarme en la camilla y decidió checarme, estaba avergonzada y por instinto tome la mano de nao-san…_

-tranquila ya pronto acabara solo es rutina, y después de eso vamos a comer algo delicioso si?-

 _Me sentía extraña por sentir las manos de la doctora tocando la parte mas intima de mi cuerpo…_

-bueno hemos terminado puedes cambiarte Shizuru-chan-

-y dígame como esta?- pregunto nao-san

-necesitare que shizuru-chan se haga una ecografía y una resonancia magnética-

-esta en riesgo el bebe?- volvió a preguntar

-como se lo repetí a su esposa shizuru-chan tiene un estado de desnutrición para ella leve, pero para el bebe no se como este, es por eso que quiero que hacerle una ecografía y una resonancia magnética, no tomara mucho mas bien quedara exacto para cuando terminen de analizar la prueba de sangre y de orina asi que acompáñenme-

 _Seguimos a la doctora mientras ella entregaba muestras para ser revisadas, me hicieron la ecografía y la resonancia después de un par de horas ya estábamos de nuevo en el consultorio, mirando como la doctora leía los resultados…_

-y bien?-

-su esposa tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo, siendo honesta es normal ya que viendo que aun su cuerpo no se ha formado por completo, la desnutrición y otros detalles era de esperarse-

 _Después de eso no escuche mas no sabia que decían hablaban en otro idioma pero lo que si podia sentir eran de nuevo nauseas pero por no entender y la desesperación…_

-vámonos a casa shizuru-

 _Sentí la mano de nao-san y me levante de ahí no dijimos nada en el camino al llegar a casa mai-san tenia mi comida ya hecha no tenia ganas de comer pero me obligaron, raro que parezca no me habían dado mas nauseas pero la ansiedad de querer comer mayonesa, camarones, cosas fritas, dulces en un solo bocado llegaba de forma inesperada, como el ir y venir de nao-san o de mai-san hasta que llego la noche._

-aghhh!-

-te encuentras bien!?-

 _Era casi la madrugada y me encontraba vomitando como encontraba a sensei apenas llegando, dormia en su habitación pero sensei en un futon cerca de la cama y yo en su cama_

-s-si.. no!-

 _Vomite de nuevo sintiendo la mano de sensei frotando mi espalda agarrándome el cabello y yo tomando una toalla para limpiarme la boca…_

-ya paso- _me decia_

-por que tan noche- _pregunte un poco molesta_

-he ah porque tuve que hacer una operación lo siento-

-sensei…-

-s-si?-

-que significa embarazo de alto riesgo?-

 _Sensei dejo de acariciarme la espalda.._

-sensei, nuestro hijo estará bien verdad?, enserio no fue mi intención ser tan cruel con el-

 _Empecé a llorar de nuevo mientras me aferraba a la ropa que traía sensei_

-claro que estará bien, ya veras solo necesitas comer bien, estar tranquila-

-enserio?-

-si, no pasa nada-

 _Desgraciadamente le crei a ese no pasa nada, habia leído en internet lo que significaba ya que ni nao-san ni mai-san se atrevieron a decirme que significaba, tal vez por el hecho de no hacerme preocupar ya que soy de las que se preocupan un poco mas de la cuenta._

 _Esa noche hice que sensei se durmiera conmigo aunque sentía la incomodidad de sensei, no podia evitarlo, tampoco podia ir a correr a la habitación de nao-san y pedirle si me dejaba dormir con ella, tampoco quiero meterme en su sueño, tampoco quiero involucrarme en sus vida y eso incluye la de sensei o hacerle sentir obligadas a, de por si este lugar no es mio mas bien, solo quería descansar un poco…_

 _Sentí que no habia descansado en absoluto al escuchar la alarma de mi celular pero también dándome cuenta que sensei ya no estaba a mi lado durmiendo…_

-me siento incomoda- _me dije al sentarme a la orilla de la cama para después levantarme y alistarme no sin antes tener las náuseas matutinas_

 _el detalle de sobre mi estado de embarazo no se lo comenté a reito pero al saber sobre mi estado entendí que la escuela no sabia nada sobre mi estado y tampoco quería que lo supieran hable con nao-san y Mai-san ya que al parecer ellas sabían mas de sensei que yo que solo la veía cuando llegaba o ni siquiera la veía.._

-estas segura?-

-si-

-bueno no me importa si dejas de ir a la escuela solo si regresas después a ella que te parece?, o si quieres puedes hacer la preparatoria por internet que tal?-

-preparatoria en línea?, suena bien shizuru inténtalo-

-esta bien _-conteste_

 _Después lo platique con reito el lo entendió aunque aun no le decía sobre mi embarazo de alto riesgo le di la dirección de donde me encontraba viviendo por si quería visitarme habia pasado otra semana mas y ahora ya no habia ningún cambio a veces venia reito mas especifico cuando no estaba nao-san._

 _Me encontraba haciendo mi tarea en la sala cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta queriéndose abrir, mire el reloj y por lo menos al dia me dejaban sola unas tres horas ya que se turnaban y para cuidarme entre mai-san y nao-san a veces tardaban menos en llegar a casa o a veces no llegaban tan temprano pero eso era raro para cuando me quise levantar ya habían entrado a gritar el nombre de mai-san y a mi a saludarme_

-he llegado! mai!, mai donde estas!?... hola shizuru sabes donde esta mai? Y como ha estado reito?-

 _Antes de poderle contestar o decirle algo se habia ido con dirección a la habitación de mai-san podia escuchar sus pasos un poco apresurados para después detenerse y escuchar como ahora corria de nuevo hasta donde yo estaba.._

-shizuru!?-

-..-

-mikoto?-

 _Mikoto o miko-nee como reito y yo le llamamos; es la hermana mayor de reito nos llevamos por seis años._

-mai?, como es que conocen a shizuru?-

-..-

-como es que tu la conoces Mikoto?-

-he?, porque su familia es amiga de la nuestra y reito es su mejor amigo, y shizuru es mejor amiga de reito, es como mi segunda hermana pequeña que hace ella aquí?-

-reito?, ese reito tu amigo shizuru?, y es tu hermano? el que a veces lo veo aquí?...bueno jejeje amm cariño han pasado algunas cosas que bueno-

-que clase de cosas mai?-

-chica gato, has vuelto de tu viaje?-

-algo me dijo que regresara pero nao, se puede saber que hace aquí shizuru?, bueno no tiene nada de malo que este aquí pero porque esta aquí?, como es que la conocen-

-he?, no le has dicho a tu novia que el cachorro tendrá un hijo y la mujer quien se lo dara es shizuru?-

 _Una de las cosas de las cuales recuerdo de Miko-nee o mas bien una de sus características mas sobresalientes de ella es su sobreprotección; cuando éramos mas pequeños reito y yo y salíamos a jugar a algún parque o cuando estábamos en el patio de la escuela jugando ya que aun no llegaban por nosotros los mayores nos molestaban y en esos momentos críticos ella aprecia de la nada a asustarlos o amenazarlos incluso un par de veces tuvimos que disculparnos los tres por lastimar mas de la cuenta a los hijos de otros empresarios; simplemente miko-nee es alguien que puedo decir que no se mucho ya que como aparecía de la nada desaparecía de igual manera aunque siempre aparecía cuando reito y yo teníamos problemas aunque esta situación no sabría decir si estoy en algún problema.._

-que?-

-que shizuru tendrá un hijo del cachorro-

-yo.. juro que no sabia que la conocías amor, ni que reito el amigo de shizuru era tu hermano pequeño no se parecen en nada jejeje _\- un poco nerviosa le decía mai-san_

 _Pero siempre ha dado miedo cuando alguien hace enoja a miko-nee.._

-estas diciendo que Natsuki se atrevió a tocar a mi hermanita?-

-bueno yo no entiendo el porque te pones asi, chica gato-

-como que no sabes!?, shizuru es una niña! Y es mi hermanita!, le cortare el pene!-

-tranquilízate chica gato, ya paso y no es bueno para shizuru estas cosas, asi que tranquilízate-

-lo hare cuando traiga a reito y natsuki me explique-

-miko-nee?..- _dije débilmente intentando no empeorar la situación_

-no digas nada apuesto que esto tiene que ver con reito-

 _Miko-nee saco su celular y empezó a hablar con alguien en menos de una hora ya estaba reito explicándole que había sucedido por supuesto no lo que paso después de separarnos, pero al termino me miro a mi…_

-yo.. no entiendo shizuru como es que…-

-que esta pasando? Y quien eres?-

 _Y llegaba sensei la notaba un poco incomoda, cansada y curiosa por lo que estaba pasando.._

-puedo entender un poco solo un poco la actitud de reito pero tu natsuki.. me puedes explicar como es que mi hermana pequeña esta esperando un hijo tuyo?-

-tu.. hermana pequeña?-

-si, no te desvíes del tema explícame por que te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima-

-no quiero empeorar esto, no sabia que era tu hermana pequeña pero ese tema no tengo por que tratarlo contigo si quieres hacerme algo hazlo, pero de una vez que te quede claro me hare responsable, no te preocupes y no quiero perder tu amistad ni nada mikoto asi que discúlpame, pero eso no te lo dire, por que es algo entre mi esposa la madre de mi hijo y yo-

-…-

-ya escuchaste al cachorro mikoto, tranquila esta en buenas manos, vamos a comer apuesto a que tu tambien mueres de hambre-persuadiendo a miko-nee de sentarse y olvidara lo que paso

-bien quedando todo arreglado por que no mejor comemos algo en verdad estoy cansada y quisiera dormir un poco, pero antes de eso quien eres?- _refiriéndose a reito que estaba sentado a lado mio_

-es reito el hermano menor de mikoto- _contestaba mai_

-mh, mai podrías darme de comer estoy muerta de hambre y cansancio- _sentándose enfrente mia_

-si-

-natsuki, por lo menos la quieres?, quieres a shizuru?, si no es asi te pediré amablemente que te deshagas de esa obligación-

-mikoto eso en verdad no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-claro que tiene que ver conmigo es mi hermana pequeña pero mas importante es su felicidad, como quieres que este tranquila sabiendo de que no sientes nada por ella y solo es mera obligación-

-lo estoy intentando de acuerdo?, ahora podemos comer en paz?, o es que ni siquiera puedo llegar a mi casa a comer con mi familia-

-espero que mas que lo intentes lo hagas te conozco y lo único que veo es tu obligación no es por que lo quieras hacer por satisfacción o la alegría de traer a un bebe inocente al mundo-

-lo hablaremos después asi que te sientas o te vas de mi casa, ya ha tenido suficiente shizuru además esto es malo para el bebé-

-mikoto déjalo pasar no hay nada mas que hacer, amor- le decía mai-san

-tiene razón el cachorro ahora nos ayudaras a cuidar a shizuru que te parece?, seras tia, seremos tias!-

-natsuki…- _decía miko-nee_

-si no funciona me alejare- _contesto sensei_

Y después de eso la cena estuvo un poco silenciosa, miko-nee se llevo a reito de nuevo a su casa mientras que sensei y yo nos disponíamos a dormir…

-en verdad lamento lo de hace rato- _decia sensei mirándome_

-miko-nee siempre ha sido asi, mas bien gracias sensei- _viendo a otro lado_

 _Escuche como había suspirado para después llamarme de nuevo y esta vez la mire topándome con esos ojos color esmeralda notando diferentes cosas como quererlas decir, hacer y etc…_

-sabes… digo como te va con la preparatoria en línea?-

 _Pero no dijo nada, sinceramente creí que diría algo mas pero cambio de tema.._

-bien, gracias es un poco mas entretenido aunque tengo mas tiempo libre-

-bueno supongo que esa ventaja no todos la tienen y la quieren tener-

-si-

-bueno buenas noches-

-si, descanse sensei-

 _Y asi fue otro dia en esta nueva vida…_


	5. Chapter 5

Matrimonio Prematuro

…

-cuando vas a empezar a intentarlo? Natsuki-

-es raro que me llames por mi nombre-

-es en serio ella te necesita y si sigo involucrándome terminara ella enamorándose y no precisamente de ti aunque tampoco digo que no lo quiera en estos meses, bueno me ha estado llamando la atención-

-se que solo buscas molestar pero como se lo dije a Mikoto el otro dia no es de tu incumbencia tampoco te estoy pidiendo el favor de estar ahí ayudándome-

-ayudándote? No seas ridícula como si merecieras algo de ayuda por parte de mai y mia, aunque puede que al principio si pero fue porque creímos que cambiarias pero no lo has hecho solo te mantienes encerrada en este lugar con olor a desinfectante, te casaste por que pensaste que estaríamos ahí para ti no es cierto?, porque somos familia nos utilizaste para tu estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar con tu esposa, por dios ni siquiera puedes llamarla por su nombre.-

-Tu que sabes!, has visto como me mira? Me tiene miedo! Como puedo acercármele-

-baja la maldita voz y entonces para que demonios te haces responsable y la atas a ti si sabes eso, además tu que sabes? eh, ella pregunta por ti no puede ser posible que la persona que había conocido sea ahora la desconocida con la que se acostó y caso y las desconocidas la conocen por los dioses Natsuki inténtalo por que yo hare lo mio eso es todo solo venia a ponerte al tanto-

-estas loca?-

-si la conocieras tan siquiera un poco sabrías de lo porque te lo estoy diciendo ahora y de frente-

 _Podía notar su mirada que habla en serio que le gustaba shizuru como también su enojo, enojo dirigido hacia mi y eso era raro en nao quien siempre tiene una mirada divertida, a veces indiferente pero nunca enojada ni seria_

… _ **tock…tock…**_

-kuga-sensei?-

-que quede claro que este no es ningún concurso ni una pelea por shizuru asi que no hagas tonterías quieres? Hermanita-

-kuga-sensei? Su cita la esta esperando-

-y kuga deberías limpiarte y maquillarte bien que aún se ven los moretones-

 _Vi como simplemente se dirigió a la puerta abrió y dejo pasar a la enfermera…_

-kuga-sensei?-

-si, lo siento le pedi ayuda a kruger-san ahora voy-

-kuga-sensei que le paso?-

-he?-

-esta sangrando del labio-

 _No era lo mio ponerme la bata blanca cuando estaba en el hospital solo iba con mi ropa de civil si no es que con el uniforme medico sin la bata; mi antebrazo toco mi labio sintiendo para después yo ver que en verdad estaba sangrando y alguna gotas habían caído también en mi uniforme_

-no pasa nada dile al paciente que ahora voy si?-

-tuvo algún problema con kruger-san?-

-no, en verdad estoy bien una vieja herida gracias, ve por favor con el paciente en unos momento ire con el, prepáralo-

-esta bien sensei, con permiso-

 _me limpie y cerre de nuevo la herida, me cambie y Sali de mi consultorio…._

 _Hubo ocasiones en el dia que la incomodidad de las palabras de nao me hacían eco tenia razón ella la conocen mejor que yo…_

-kuga sensei!-

-que sucede?-

-urgencias la necesita-

-vamos-

….

-Y dime como se han portado contigo?-

-mai-san es realmente amable, a veces se preocupa demasiado como… como una madre se ha comportado conmigo…. en verdad estoy agradecida…-

-shi-shizuru no llores no fue mi intención el preguntarte algo incómodo-

-miko-nee…-

-tranquila shizuru aquí estoy no te pasara nada-

-miko-nee no estas enojada conmigo verdad?-

-no, porque estaría enojada contigo?, fue culpa de reito y natsuki, tranquila-

-siento que soy una carga, no hago nada a excepcione de estar en línea por la escuela-

-que?, no, tu nunca serás una carga shizuru y si lo fueses serias un bonita y linda carga que cualquiera quisiera tener-

-miko-nee tienes suerte de tener a alguien como mai-san a pesar de ser como eres-

-shi-shizuru a pesar de que estas llorando no has cambiado nada-

-odias eso de mi!?-

-n-no solo digo que eres muy dura-

-eso es igual de feo miko-nee-

-pero es una de tantas cualidades que tienes shizuru esta bien ser asi, asi nadie te hará de menos-

-enserio?-

-por supuesto además eres inteligente, valiente, cuidadosa, amable, sincera etc. Nadie podrá contigo cuando seas un poco mas grande-

-…-

-Ya estas mas tranquila?-

-un poco gracias miko-nee estoy mas sensible ahora lo siento-

-no te preocupes shizuru descansa un poco-

 _Me limpie las ultimas lagrimas mientras que miko-nee me seguía abrazando aunque estuviéramos sentadas en un futon en la sala del departamento viendo la tele aunque solo fueran animes…_

 _El haber llorado, el cansancio acumulado y el echo de que miko-nee estuviera conmigo abrazándome me había relajado lo suficiente para quedarme dormida…_

… _ **ding.. dong… ding…dong….ding…dong…ding..dong…**_

 _El sonido del timbre desesperado me hacia despertar. Mire mi alrededor y no estaba miko-nee.._

-esto se me hace familiar _\- pensé mientras me sentaba y frotaba los ojos para después escuchar la voz de miko-nee en algún lugar_

-shizuru! Puedes fijarte quien es? apenas me metí a bañar-

-esta bien miko-nee-

 _Medio le grite para después levantarme y saber quien tocaba el timbre tan desesperadamente mire a través del pequeño vidrio de la puerta notando a una mujer de cabello rojo y bueno muy guapa…_

 _Dude por unos segundos si abrir o no pero seguía insistiendo con el timbre apenas quite el seguro y la chica entro sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces…_

-quien eres- _mirándome rápidamente para después entrar de lleno al departamento_ \- y donde esta Natsuki?-

-ara es descortés entrar como si fuese tuyo el lugar sin siquiera presentarse-

 _Aquella mujer era mas grande que yo de estatura y bueno no solo eso sino también en otros aspectos y poco modales me volteo a ver…_

-mira niña no tengo nada que atender contigo donde esta mi prometida-

-prometida?-

-sabes o no donde esta Natsuki, niña-

-creo que si no ha salido por mi significa que no esta-

-que quieres decir con eso?, que eres de ella?-

 _Me miraba fijamente examinándome siendo honesta había diferencia aunque no lo quisiera notar subí unos kilos de mas y ahora solo utilizo pants no tan ajustados y playeras de talla grande pero cuando me dispuse a querer contestarle hablo de nuevo.._

-veo que no fui la única que es capaz de mentirle a Natsuki he?-

-de que hablas?-

-escucha niña será mejor que te busques a otra quien te mantenga con ese pequeño bastardo porque Natsuki es mi dinero-

-bastardo?, dinero?-

-si que los niños de ahora están como para que sus madres lloren o creo que tu madre fue la que te dijo que hicieras esto con Natsuki, si que jugaste bien como para que te creyera dime cuanto te costo y te dare el doble para que te alejes de Natsuki-

-no me compares contigo zorra asi que largo de aquí-

-que dijiste?-

-que te largues de aquí! Perra!-

 _Aquella pelirroja se acercaba a mi con intenso de abofetearme o algo peor pero fue detenida por miko-nee_

-au!-

-que demonios crees que estas haciendo he?-

-mi-mikoto suéltame!-

-te pregunte que demonios pretendías hacerle-

-tu, tu la conoces? Ella le mintió a Natsuki-

-grave error decirle mentirosa a mi hermana pequeña, rias-

-hermana menor?, au!, Mikoto! Suéltame-

 _Miko-nee la había tomado del brazo para después sacarla a casi arrastras del departamento era raro que alguien se pudiera resistir a la fuerza de miko-nee a pesar de tener un cuerpo delgado era muy fuerte, muy fuerte…_

-shizuru estas bien?, no te hizo nada verdad?-

 _Empecé a llorar pero de frustración me estaba cansado que mas podía decirle?..._

-ya paso Shizuru-

-sensei la quería?-

-que?.. ja Shizuru lo siento-

-por qué te disculpas miko-nee-

-dime algo Shizuru por lo menos sientes algo por Natsuki?-

-yo, no lo se, las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza pero fue tan rápido sus ojos me cautivaron pero nada-

-ya paso, shizuru, está bien, entiendo ya paso-

-eres lista al no decir tranquila-

-jejeje experiencia-

-lo siento miko-nee-

-por qué te disculpas?, la que debería de hacerlo es Natsuki por no importarle esto-

-miko-nee no digas nada sobre que vino-

-pero…-

-se cómo es miko-nee pero yo quisiera hablarlo con sensei-

-shizuru eres tan amable eres lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Natsuki y si no sigue valorándolo…-

-miko-nee-

-ok me callo pero no estas sola entiendes?-

-si, solo quiero hablar con sensei antes de tomar una decisión-

 _Las siguientes horas trate de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado las chicas habían regresado del hospital pero le hubiera dicho a miko-nee que tampoco les dijera nada a ellas…_

-que!?, maldita bruja ya sabía yo que era asi esa pretendo de mujer- _decia mai-san_

-shizuru vamos al doctor ahora!- _decia nao-san_

-en serio estoy bien no me hizo nada-

-shizuru no es que te haya hecho nada físicamente si no mentalmente vamos por favor-

-so-solo quisiera hablar de esto con sensei!- _les gritaba-_ si en verdad soy una carga no fue mi intención el haberle dicho solo apareció y me derrumbe le dije inconsciente ni siquiera se por que… debi de haberme quedado callada antes de decirle a sensei que era ella el padre-

-que? Shizuru hey tranquila no es tu culpa-

-tiene razón nao, no es tu culpa es la Natsuki, ella debio de hablarte de eso desde un principio de lo que paso con su disque prometida-

-shizuru no llores no me gusta verte triste- _me abrazaba miko-nee_

-esto duele en serio yo…-

-shizuru mírame- _me hablaba nao-san_ -escúchame tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ni eres una carga que eso te quede claro eres fuerte y una buena persona, tu eres la que no se merece esto, estar pasando por estas cosas por culpa de natsuki se que aun no te conoce como nosotras a ti y como conocemos nosotras a natsuki, incluso ahora puedo atreverme a decir que ahora tampoco nosotras conocemos a la natsuki de ahora, ha cambiado como tu, claro de diferente manera pero la gente cambia, ella lo esta haciendo para mal y creo que será mejor si le pides el divorcio y no estés cerca, tampoco digo que ya no contaras con nosotras pero pienso que no es momento de que las dos esten juntas, natsuki hizo una estupidez y lo sabe solo que no lo ha entendido, pero tu no has hecho nada, tu no deberías de sentirte culpable ni pensar mal sobre ti, no hagas eso- _termino de decir_

-nao tiene razón shizuru- _le siguió miko-nee_

-odio aceptar que nao tiene razón pero la tiene, shizuru no es justo que estés pasando por esto tu sola y ella por otro lado solo dándote lo material, no podemos cubrir nosotras el papel de "esposo" por ella- _Dijo mai-san_

-yo quisiera hablar con sensei-

-y no nos meteremos y la decisión que tomes estaremos contigo te quedo claro?- _me contestaba nao-san_

 _Yo solo asentí y después de que me tranquilizara, comimos y pasamos el rato, la noche llego les pedí de favor a las chicas que no dijeran nada ni siquiera que confrontaran a sensei quería hacerlo sola…_

 _La noche siguió y aun no llegaba sensei, las chicas tuvieron que irse a dormir temprano porque tenían que entrar a trabajar aunque sabia que estarían al pendiente._

 _Me encontraba en la habitación que compartía con sensei mirando por la ventana hasta que escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse y momentos después escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse también._

 _Ni quisiera sabia como empezar con la conversación hasta ahora no me lo había preguntado hasta cuando sentí el nerviosismo y el haber escuchado sus pasos, eran casi la una de la mañana pero fue inevitable el correr al baño de la habitación y vomitar…_

-estas bien?- _me preguntaba sensei sosteniéndome el cabello y alcanzando una toalla para mi_

-gra-gracias-

-no pasa nada ya te sientes mejor?-

-si-

 _me limpie, enjuagué y lave la boca mientras que sensei se cambiaba y alistaba para dormir…_

-y como te fue hoy?- _le pregunte por que eso fue lo único que mi boca pudo pronunciar en cambio ella se detuvo por un momento antes de poner el futon en el suelo…_

-cansado… y como vas con la escuela?-

 _Solo podia ver su espalda ya que estaba yo en la entrada del baño observándola_

-bien a veces aburrido pero bien-

-ya veo que bien-

 _Esta conversación era de por si rara estos cambios de humor me van a sacar de quicio, pensé._

-hay que descansar- _me dijo_

-se-sensei-

-te sientes mal?-

-tengo antojo de un coctel de frutas con helado, chocolate, amaranto, chantillí, y con un poco chile en polvo-

 _No como el cuerpo de sensei estaba confuso, paralizado y un poco ansioso tratando de analizar la situación yo solo desvié la mirada…_

 _Pero aun así no escuchaba respuesta, ni sonido de moverse por parte de sensei que a pesar del antojo y mi metida de pata ya que no era eso de lo que quería hablar…_

-n-no se preocu…-

-no solo, solo estaba recordando donde puedo conseguir eso no te preocupes ahora vengo algo mas?-

-en serio no…-

-en serio no tardare te lo traeré, nada mas eso?-

-s-si-

-ok ahora vengo-

 _Tomo su cartera y salió de la habitación dándome sola, no entienda el cambio de sensei y ni el mio pero aun así tenía que hablar con ella. después de casi una hora ella entraba de nuevo a la habitación con una bandeja donde había un plato hondo fruta picada un bote de chantillí, una barra de amaranto y lo demás que le había pedido…_

-siento el haberme tardado, agarre dormidos a los encargados _-dándome la bandeja_

-yo, am… gracias- _tomando la bandeja y poniéndomela sobre las piernas_

-solo pique la frutas para que tu le pusieras a tu gusto lo demás, también probé la fruta y esta dulce-

 _Sensei seguía parada a lado de la cama teniendo su distancia, no me veía a mi solo miraba a otro lado, puse la bandeja en el pequeño buro que estaba de mi lado haciendo que reaccionara sensei…_

-me tarde?-

-sen-sensei lo siento-

-estas bien?, necesitas ir al doctor?-

-es que no la entiendo-

 _Sentía mis ojos un poco mas húmedos de lo habitual significando que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, mi boca seca y un pequeño nudo formándose en mi garganta_

-porque es asi conmigo?-

 _Le preguntaba mas que para ella, solo quería que las cuatro paredes se lo guardaran…_

-yo.. lo siento, pero no llores-

-sensei usted aun quiere a su prometida?-

-mi que?-

-su prometida!, quiere aun a su prometida?-

-por q..-

-vino en la mañana a buscarla…-

-ella te hizo algo?-

-se preocupa por mi o por ella?-

-que?, es obvio que me preocupo por ti-

-entonces por que me aleja y se aleja-

-yo…-

-sensei en verdad le agradezco todo pero que es mejor que este matrimonio se deshaga-

-que estas diciendo?-

-no digo que se olvide del bebe es suyo y mio solo que no quiero serle una carga, no quiero irrumpir en su vida de esta manera en verdad lo lamento gracias…-

-no, hey espera un segundo…-

-yo tampoco se que sentir-

-antes de que sigas diciendo eso dime te hizo o dijo algo?-

-nada-

-te ofendió no es cierto?, que te dijo?-

-no le preste tanta atención, ni siquiera para defenderme o defenderla de algo que no sé qué sentir, pero no importa quien eres?-

-que, quien soy?-

-sensei no es asi, porque ese cambio, porque tuvo que venir esa que se auto proclamo su prometida, porque ni siquiera pude defender a nuestro hijo incluso me siento extraña estando aquí, yo no pretendo nada solo quiero entender que pasa dígame siente algo por su prometida?, si es asi quisiera el divorcio no pido nada de usted le agradezco lo que hizo por mi y en verdad lamento el daño que le cause…-

-sh-shizuru-

 _Escuche mi nombre salir de su boca nerviosa, preocupada, un sinfín de emociones que no puedo decir que era pero me hizo callar…_

-me tienes miedo?-

 _Seguía callada pero la pregunta salió de nuevo de su boca y esta vez se atrevía a mirarme suplicante.._

-me tienes miedo?-

-sensei- _mi voz se debilitaba quería salir de aquí pero otra simplemente se hacia bolita en la cama recargándome en la cabecera sin dejar de mirarla_ -aun no la conozco pero tampoco digo que sea mala o buena…-

-ya, ya veo-

Pero después de su contestación me hizo enojara que le empecé a gritar

-ustede esta lejos!, como me puede preguntar eso?, estoy embarazada, porque hace esto, mai-san y nao-san son buenas personas les agradezco cuando puedo, pero usted dijo que no me haría falta nada; se refería a que cuando nazca el bebe seguirá simplemente sin vernos la cara?, que su familia se haga cargo?, es lo mismo si no le hubiera dicho nada!, que diferencia hay he?, no se que sentir sensei lo siento…-

 _Conforme iba diciéndole poco a poco se decidía o a confrontarme o simplemente dejarme pasar; me levante de la cama sintiendo tanta rabia…_

-por favor tranquilízate y vuelve a la cama es malo para el bebe-

-es lo único que tiene que decir verdad?-

-traeré a nao…-

-no hace falta yo ire por mi cuenta, conozco el camino-

 _Caminaba a paso lento hacia la entrada sintiendo de la nada un pequeño jalón que me hacia detenerme, voltee y ahí estaba sensei…._

-nao, Ella, tu… yo lo lamento te dije que era idiota es que tengo miedo de tocarte eres tan.. no se y cuando estábamos en el hospital me apartaste bruscamente en verdad perdón solo que tampoco se que hacer soy idiota, esto es incómodo es la segunda vez que hablamos tanto-

-le molesta?-

-no, solo que son en circunstancias feas entiendes-

-esto se le llama explotar-

-no me refiero a eso pensé que no te agradaba pero nao me recordó… dije que lo intentaría pero no sabia como, y en vez de dar un paso yo hacia ti, tu lo hiciste-

 _No sabía como tomarlo pero eso me dolia…_

-con que nao-san…-

-se que no es momento pero también es tu decisión pero a nao le gustas, no pienses que sea un juego ni nada por ti en verdad ella siente algo por ti en cambio yo tampoco se que sentir, ni siquiera puedo llamarte por tu nombre lo lamento-

 _Veía también su dolor y confusión pero lo que decía de nao-san también me había caído por sorpresa, nao-san es muy cariñosa como miko-nee últimamente pero a veces me hacia sonrojar y me ponía nerviosa en otras ocasión jamás llegue a sentir amor asi que no se qué sea, he visto como "se enamoran" pero cual es la definición solo lo entenderé cuando pase, pero estar consiente de ese sentimiento que tiene nao-san hacia mi no tengo idea de si yo siento o no ese mismo amor…_

-sensei como quiere que entienda algo si me bombardea con muchos sentimiento, si ni siquiera ahora se que hacer, que sentir, ni siquiera me puede decir por mi nombre, he rechazado a muchas personas porque no sentía nada, usted es de lo peor por decirme que uno de sus familiares esta sintiendo algo por mi como quiere que actué que vaya con nao-san y le diga yo también siento lo mismo?- _puse mi mano en el anillo para quitármelo_ -fue todo tan rápido para usted y para mi como para tolerarlo, yo no debí decirle y ni usted pedirme matrimonio- _me había ya quitado el anillo y como aun no me soltaba de la playera tome su mano con un poco de nerviosismo, llegue a sentir su piel un poco áspera por falta de crema humectante y en comparación de mi mano con la de sensei pudiera pensar que tiene manos de hombre_ -no puedo seguir haciendo esto sensei no se que hacer para enmendar lo que le hizo mi padre-

 _Quería alejar mi mano pero sensei me detenía tomándome de las yemas con sus dedos…_

-da-dame una tercera oportunidad… por favor…-

 _No entendía el significado de sus palabras…_

-porque?-

-quiero conocerte, cuando me dijo nao de lo que sentía por ti sentí frustración, enojo, me dolió pero yo me lo busque, se que se escucha mal que; solo sea por eso pero no es del todo cuando llego procuro no despertarte aunque se que tengas el sueño ligero, a veces te veo dormir aunque tampoco niego el hecho de que me siento culpable al verte y tampoco se que hacer para llevarnos bien, tal vez no haya sido buena idea el casarnos o que no te haya dicho sobre mi vida personal o incluso hacerme entender por aquella quien te lastimo, no lo mereces en verdad, pero te dire todo, empecemos de nuevo dame una tercera y última oportunidad si no estas conforme te dare el divorcio, ya no estarás aquí rodeada de gente pero aun asi déjame cuidarte de lejos quieres?-

 _Hasta ahora esas fueron las palabras más sinceras que pude haber escuchado de sensei, no sabía si creerle o no aunque la sinceridad ahí estaba…_

-me dira todo?-

-lo hare-

-la podre ver mas?-

-si, dejare algunos tiempos extra y estaré aquí-

 _Nos miramos un para de segundos mas hasta que note como el anillo de matrimonio volvia a su lugar en mi dedo yo tampoco hice nada para quitármelo de nuevo y sin soltarme me guio lentamente a la cama.._

-acuéstate y come un poco-

-sensei…-

-lo se es raro pero solo olvidémoslo-

-sensei quiero que me llame por mi nombre-

-…. Si es así entonces tu puedes dejar de llamarme sensei solo natsuki, natsuki es mi nombre no sensei-

-na-natsuki-san…-

-si honoríficos solo natsuki-

-natsuki siento el quitarle el tiempo-

-e-eres mi a-aun es-esposa sh-shizuru nunca me quitarías el tiempo…-

-se-sensei usted no es lo que a-aparenta-

-l-lo mismo digo-


	6. Chapter 6

Matrimonio Prematuro

….

… _ **crack…**_

-shizuru cálmate!-

-no me digas que me calme reito!, es tu culpa-

… _ **crack…**_

-juro que no fue mi intención!-

-niño estúpido acaso nadie te ha dicho que tengas cuidado con las mujeres embarazadas!, son demonios!, disfrazadas de mujeres hermosas-

… _ **crack…**_

-escuche eso nao-san!, demonio!?-

-pero también dije hermosa!-

… _ **crack…**_

-eres idiota mira como esta destrozando la vajilla!-

-creí que estabas de mi lado mai-san! Y te importan mas estas cosas?, son de lo peor!-

… _ **crack…**_

-que!?, no shi-shizuru solo digo que era una bonita vajilla…-

… _ **crack…**_

-vamos shizuru tengo hambre deja de hacer rabieta-

-ahora estoy haciendo una rabieta?, tu también eres de lo peor miko-nee!-

 _ **..crack…**_

-ma, ma, ma shizuru en verdad…-

-cállate reito me dijiste gorda!, a ninguna mujer nos gusta que nos digan gorda!, eres el peor de todas ellas!-

 _ **..crack…**_

-natsuki escóndete!-

-oigan qu!.. au!, que demo-… au!-

-porque hasta ahora sensei!-

-que?, au deja de lanzarme la vajilla shizuru duele!-

-estúpido cachorro escóndete!, y deja de recibir de lleno la vajilla-

 _Me había jalado nao para estar del otro lado de la cerca que gracias a los dioses era de piedra…_

-ten límpiate la sangre se te abrió de nuevo el labio-

-es que acaso nunca podrá cerrar?- _musite_ -pero que demonios paso?- _le pregunte_

 _Pero eso no quitaba lo que estaba pasando y eso no lo sabia pero retrocedamos un poco.._

 _Después de lo sucedido por fin me había decidido a vender el departamento y con las ganancias de ese y de un dinero extra que tenia guardado y mas aparte que nao y mai aportaran, compramos una cómoda casa de dos pisos, con patio trasero con una piscina, un árbol de sakura un poco grande, pero se suponía que las chicas ayudarían a meter to0das las cosas en la nueva casa, ya que ellas tenían el día libre mientras que yo tuve una cirugía de emergencia o mas bien en la madrugado haciendo que no pudiera ayudarlas, pero lo primero que había hecho al llegar al nuevo hogar fue ver a nao, Mikoto, mai y al amigo de shizuru escondiéndose detrás de la barda de pierda con una shizuru hecha furia vaciando la caja donde habíamos guardado la vajilla…_

… _ **crack…**_

-sensei!, le pregunte por que hasta ahora y por qué se esconde!-

-espera un momento shizuru por favor!, me llaman del hospital, no tienes antojo de algo!?- _le grite-_ te pregunte que demonios paso nao- _le susurre mientras me seguía limpiando_

 _Por un momento el sonido de platos romperse se detuvo pero…_

-ya era hora muero de hambre!-

 _La bestia hambrienta de Mikoto decidió abrir su boca provocando solo de nuevo a shizuru que le lanzaba un plato en la cara y la otra cayendo.._

 _ **..crack…**_

-mikoto!-

-todo iba bien hasta que llegaron Mikoto y este- _refiriéndose a reito e ignorando lo sucedido_

-ya me disculpe pedófila-

-mas respeto que soy mayor que tu niño y no soy pedófila, shizuru no tiene menos de trece años asi que no es pedofilia, solo me fijo en niñas guapas por que se que cuando crezcan serán ardientes-

-nao basta y tu niño que le dijiste a shizuru, ella no debe de enojarse-

-mi nombre es reito-

-solo me interesa que hiciste para que shizuru se enojara-

-le pedí un montón de disculpas pero hacía tiempo que no la veía y se me salió decirle por accidente amm…-

-decirle que?-

-le dijo gorda a shizuru _-contesto nao_

-acaso eres… agh que los dioses te perdonen cuando vayas a ser padre-

-no fue mi intención!-

-claro que fue tu intención reito!, me dijiste gorda!, estoy embarazada!, no gorda!, sal de ahí y acepta tus errores como hombre!-

 _ **..crack…**_

-soy un niño!-

-cobarde- _le dije_ \- vamos shizuru-

 _Decidí salir ya que había vecinos curiosos chismosos mirando todo el espectáculo_

-que demonios haces Natsuki en una de esas puede matarte con un plato- _susurraba fuerte nao_

-que?, ahora se va a ir de nuevo?, por eso salio?-

… _ **crack…**_

-au!, no claro que no, au-

 _Shizuru ahora me lanzaba copas y vasos al cuerpo pero aun así me atrevía a seguir avanzando y haciéndome una nota mental de que a partir de ahora cero porcelana, vidrio, cerámica cosas rompibles y que solo habría plástico puro plástico que no dolía y tampoco se rompía_

-dijo que ya no iba a trabajar tanto!-

-au!, y no lo hago shizuru solo que au, desgraciadamente soy de emergencias au-

-a mi no me importa eso, dijo algo y no lo esta cumpliendo como es que mai-san y nao-san están conmigo-

 _Cada vez estaba mas cerca asi que el dolor era mas fuerte tenia que aguantar había recorrido tres de los cinco metros de distancia de la pequeña cerca de piedra a la puerta_

-au, bueno, lo se, au, solo que ella tienen una vida au, fuera del hospital au, y yo no lo tenia au, hasta ahora pero au, estoy tratando de hacer lo posible he hablado con au, el director o acepta por que mi esposa esta embaraza y necesito estar con ella o dejare el hospital-

 _Para ese entonces ya estaba enfrente de ella sujetando impidiendo que me aventara el siguiente vaso._

 _Me miraba con cierta no lo se, pero yo simplemente la veía hasta que pude quitarle el vaso de la mano_ …

-dejar el hospital?- _me dijo un poco incrédula_

-hey, te dije algo y no pienso decepcionarte de nuevo, no de nuevo además no es en lo único que soy buena también se dé mecánica asi que si estás bien con eso no hay problema, pero te advierto que te puedo llenar de grasa-

-es mejor que oler a desinfectante que me esta empezando a hartar-

 _Le sonreí ante su respuesta me hi hizo feliz sin duda ya que tengo pasatiempos y uno de esos era arreglar mi motocicleta que tuve que dejar pendiente ya que bueno una vez a Rias la ensucie y de ahí se puso histérica diciéndome que como era posible soy doctora y hago trabajos sucios y bla, bla, bla. Pero bueno cuando yo también reaccione shizuru estaba sonriéndome que fue no lo se pero era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en estos casi ya cuatro meses pero después me miro un poco preocupada si no es que horrorizada…_

-natsuki yo lo siento!- _sacaba de su pants un pañuelo y me lo ponía en el labio salte un poco recordando el dolor…_

-au-

-juro que no fue mi intención-

 _Le tome de la mano inconscientemente, su mano era frágil un poco fría pero suave en verdad era increíble sentir su delicada piel_

-no pasa nada tranquila estoy bien, soy fuerte así que no tienes que disculparte-

-en verdad lo lamento ese rencor no era para usted-

-eso lo se, pero también me lo merecía así que ya paso, vamos a dentro descansemos un poco quieres?, y esperemos a que la comida este lista-

-pero y el desastre?-

-las chicas lo recogerán tú no te preocupes vamos-

-que bueno que ya estas actuando como marido meloso bien hecho así que aceptamos el castigo- _escuche decir por parte de nao_

 _Y tenia razón decidí dejar mi orgullo algo de él, gracias al escarmiento dado por nao y por la misma shizuru tenía que por lo menos intentarlo ya que fue mi decisión aunque aún así sea por lapsos el humor enamorado de shizuru tenia que aceptar que me encantaba pero tenia que bajarme del cielo ya que shizuru sigue siendo una niña y que solo sean las locas hormonas las que hacen este tipo de cosas asi que solo me limite a ignorar a nao a sabiendas de que shizuru también la habia escuchado y el momento se había esfumado pero antes de apartar su mano le apreté un poco…_

-he llegado a casa?-

 _Por un momento ni siquiera pensé o se el pro que solo de mi boca salió eso…_

-..bienvenida Natsuki-

 _Pero eso logro que sonriera de nuevo shizuru un poco tímida pero lo hizo.._

-aun asi hay que ponerle algo ahí, para que se cierre de nuevo, en verdad lo lamento- _Me tomo de la mano, se quito las chanclas como yo lo tenis y nos dirigimos a la sala_

 _Asi paso una parte de nuestra tarde noche haciendo que nada había pasado, como avanzaba esto?, ni yo lo sabia, si esto era un avance digo me le quedo viendo observándola no se si vayamos por un buen camino a veces mas bien después de aquella platica se acercaba mas a mi shizuru y yo bueno no me alejaba ni me acercaba aun no sabia como tratarla aun era torpe aun soy torpe en verdad torpe que a veces ni me quería ver o como hoy que me lanzaba cosas si no es que me abofeteaba incluso a veces me mandaba a dormir en la sala y eso que seguía durmiendo en el futon, pero tenia que ser paciente eran las hormonas y tenia que ser lo triple paciente de por si ya que bueno estar a veces parada por mas de doce horas o menos dependiendo que cirugía haga no tenia nada que ver con recibir alguno que otro golpe sabiendo eso si alguien me empuja o me golpea no espera aquella persona cinco segundos para que yo le haga lo mismo pero no podia hacer lo mismo obvio ya que shizuru pues es mi esposa, madre de mi hijo, esta embarazada asi que ni que hacerle tampoco digo que me moleste, he llegado a pensar en ciertas ocasiones como se molesta y se me hace linda o cuando algo hace me le quedo viendo como ahora que ya perdono a Mikoto y shizuru esta sentada entre las piernas de la primera recargada como si se tratase de un sillón mirando la tele se veía cómoda, feliz, agradable…_

-es un poco desagradable que estés viéndolas o viéndola todo el tiempo sabes?- _me susurraba nao_

-nao deja de seguro tal vez y ya se enamoró de shizuru- _le seguía mai_

-es lastimero que solo shizuru vaya por este estúpido cachorro maldita tu suerte-

-bueno en eso tienes razón una chica como shizuru no debe de ir tras alguien como tu nat eso se ve mal-

-estarán bromeando si creen que shizuru tenga ojos para alguien que ni es amable, ni la atiende no nada- _decía reito el amigo de shizuru_

-ustedes dos no se metan en donde nos les llaman y tu… será mejor que no opines quieres- _por fin les conteste un poco enojada_

-solo decíamos tranquila lobo feroz-

-pues no digan nada déjenme en paz estoy haciendo lo que puedo adema eso no me importa demasiado solo quiero que este bien, ya habrá tiempo para enamorarse…-

-natsuki…-

 _Me había hablado shizuru haciendo que me espantara un poco pero voltee a verla_

-s-si! Que sucede shizuru?, jejeje-

 _Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular y beeper, era obvio que era del hospital, mire a Shizuru de nuevo, podía ver en su mirada algo de tristeza era normal supongo, las hormonas además los adolescentes en esa edad experimentan varias cosas no conocía realmente a shizuru, ni lo que ha hecho, ni lo que piensa incluso tampoco me podía dar el lujo de hablar sobre sus sentimientos pero esa mirada me desarmo, me hizo sentir mal y eso no lo podia creer, que me hacia sentir, no lo sabia, pero ahí estaba como lo hizo ni idea y eso era peor para mi, digo como verla como una niña?, una mujer?, mi esposa, madre de mi hijo, pero reaccione al toque de nao voltee a verla y mire también a mai quien estaba hablando por su celular.._

-tenemos que irnos hubo un accidente grande están llegando por montones- _me decia nao seria mientras se levantaba_

 _Ni siquiera habia ido a dormir solo porque quería estar un tiempo en familia por asi decirlo y el deber me llamaba mire de nuevo a shizuru y no lo se…_

-tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible descansa quieres?, mañana tenemos que ir al hospital a hacerte un chequeo asi que estate tranquila-

 _Se lo decía lo mas tranquila posible pero también era un arma de doble filo si se trataba de una embarazada con tal vez temperamento, a las serias hay que tenerles más cuidado, ya me habia parado asi que le sonreí tratando de remediar las cosas…_

 _Ella simplemente asintió…_

-yo me encargare Natsuki tranquila- _me decia Mikoto que ponía sus manos en los hombros de shizuru_

-natsuki tenemos que irnos- _me decia mai_

-adelántense- _le contestaba pero shizuru seguía sin decirme nada y tampoco sin saber que decia ahora su mirada, lo siguiente que paso fue algo repentino decidí darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y Sali corriendo como vil cobarde…_

 _En que pensaba?, en nada solo fue no lo se, lo hice pero pronto me olvide de lo hecho al ver como llegaban ambulancias una tras otra al hospital salimos de inmediato del auto y cada una se acercaba a un paciente para entrar al hospital fue una ya noche, madrugada, dia y de nuevo tarde muy agotadora prácticamente no había descansado para nada, llegamos a casa y lo único que hice fue olvidarme de todo y caer rendida en la cama ni siquiera me habia quitado los tenis pero desperté y no sabia que había pasado era normal.._

-puede seguir durmiendo- _escuche decir estaba algo desorientada me sentía rara_

-a qué hora son?-

-natsuki tranquila-

-Shizuru?, tengo que regresar al hospital-

-sensei nadie le ha llamado son las ocho de la noche apenas, tranquilícese-

-es tarde tenemos que ir a que te revisen-

-lo se sensei, pero tiene que descansar y comer algo-

-si, tienes razón muero de hambre-

-vamos sensei-

 _Me tomo de la mano y me guio al comedor aun me sentía extraña y ya estaba sentada y shizuru dándome de comer en la boca como sucedió no lo se y ni siquiera por qué pero a su vez recuperaba el que estaba haciendo.._

-gracias-

-ya despertó?-

-si, lo siento-

-entiendo es importante, es genial salvar vida no es cierto?-

-la verdad es que me da terror tener una vida entre mis manos, sonara mal pero lo que me hace estar ahí es un remplazo de la adrenalina ese hecho de estar desafiando a la muerte aunque también entiendo que a veces hay que perder y no me agrada perder-

-y por lo menos le gusta estar ahí?-

 _Me quede pensando en esa pregunta no me lo había preguntado en si…_

-no se si me guste digo como inicio?, desde pequeña he sido buena en deportes extremos en cosas que uno se tiene que ensuciar, herir, romper incluso hasta perder movimiento y seguir vivo o simplemente morir en el acto, pero mi madre es doctora y bueno los doctores "tienen" que estar limpios, ser cuidadosos, y demás, en fin un dia me reto diciendo que es fácil ensuciarse las manos y perder la vida lo que es difícil es no ensuciarse y salvar a otras personas y bueno lo siguiente fue que me tenias cambiando de hábitos, estudiando y tratando de no ensuciarme y salvar vidas aunque a veces detesto también el olor a desinfectante-

-hablando de eso dese una ducha antes de irnos al hospital-

-para que?, de todas maneras querrás que me bañe llegando del hospital-

-pues lo hará si no es que dormirá en el futon y en la sala-

-yo no lo entiendo-

-es que asi podre oler a sensei sin tener que agobiarme con el desinfectante-

 _Me había sorprendido ate su respuesta que desvié por un momento su mirada.._

-….dime algo shizuru se que es repentino pero por qué haces esto?, me refiero a tratar de estar conmigo-

-usted me lo pidió sensei-

 _La mire de nuevo.._

-lo se, pero me refiero a que si estas empezando a sentir algo por mi-

 _Para después vernos y después desviar de nuevo nuestras miradas…_

-…-

-lo siento no debí decir eso y menos ahora por las hormonas-

 _Pero cuando empezó a hablar decidí verla de nuevo pero ella veía a otro lado…_

-lo único que recuerdo fueron sus ojos tampoco se que era lo que usted estaba viendo.. a veces pienso en como hubiese sido si nos hubiéramos conocido de diferente forma pero no existe el hubiera, nos conocimos asi y usted es de una forma y yo de otra pero he aprendido poco a poco de usted y no se si usted este sabiendo algo de mi a veces después de las locas hormonas me pongo mal, me digo; esa no soy yo y pido disculpas actuó diferente y tal vez cambie mas, ya no será lo mismo eso lo se y por eso discúlpeme si le estoy causando problemas pero de lo que si se es que me gustaría conocerla mas y mas hasta donde me permita-

-…. Yo creo que me estoy enamorando de ti shizuru-

 _Cuando se lo dije por fin me había devuelto la mirada estaba sonrojada y yo sentía lo mismo no sabia que decir o que hacer…_

-hola…-

-pechugona creo que ahhh interrumpimos algo-

 _Y esas eran las chicas…_

-he?, oh amm lo sentimos es que moríamos de hambre y el olor a comida apenas nos llego… pero hablando de comida pidieron comida?, huele muy rico-

-yo crei que habían comida ya- _conteste_ -pensé que habías cocinado tu-

-he.. no apenas voy despertando y las sobras debieron de aguantar solo para el desayuno-

-y tampoco me mires a mi yo ni loca entro a la cocina a preparar algo y lo saben-

-entonces?-

-amm fui yo quien hizo la comida-

 _Volteamos a ver a shizuru un poco sorprendidas pero a su vez me sonroje había comido algo que ella había preparado…._

-wow sabe muy rico shizuru no imagine que cocinaras no lo tomes a mal solo que jeje tampoco preguntamos y ni dejamos que hagas esa clase de cosas- _decia mai_

-vaya si que te sacaste la lotería estúpido cachorro sabe genial-

 _Pero nuestro momento se había ido…_

-oh pero no se preocupen por nosotras tomaremos lo necesario e iremos a nuestras habitaciones a comer- _dijo mai_

-no, siéntense shizuru y yo nos vamos a que la revisen-

-pero ya es tarde- _me contestaba mai_

-el dire a Youko que la revise, vamos shizuru es mejor ir ahora que cuando yo no este-

-esta bien-

-gracias por la comida shizuru- _le decia nao sonriéndole_

-n-no es nada-

-si, gracias shizuru nos has salvado de morir de hambre- _le seguía mai_

 _Tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos de la casa sin decir una sola palabra, hacia un poco de frio y viento…_

-no te preocupes por nao ella no es tan débil ya veras que encontrara alguien mas-

-no me siento asi por eso solo que no se el por qué me hizo sentir bien el que usted se me haya confesado, es muy seria pero es linda a pesar de ser mayor que yo, estoy muy feliz-

 _Yo simplemente estaba peor que sonrojada estaba muriendo de vergüenza en cambio shizuru me tomaba de la mano mientras sonreía desquiciadamente adorable_

-idiota- _musite tapándome con la otra mano la boca_

-la escuche por eso dormirá en la sala una semana-

-que?, oye…-

-vamos- _me volvió a sonreír y ni que hacerle la seguí_

 _Tal vez nuestra relación apenas comenzaba como me fije en ella?, observándola como ella llego a mi?, no lo se pero ella tiene eso que tal vez siempre he estado buscando…._


	7. Chapter 7

Matrimonio Prematuro

….

-kruger!, tenemos otro paciente estará llegando en cinco-  
-que?, es enserio?, ya ha terminado mi turno-  
-es caso especial-  
-todos son casos especiales-  
-necesito manos experimentadas mira a los pobres pasantes-  
-que demonios pasa con este hospital-  
-muevete! Ya está en la puerta-

-Maldición a una hora que inicie de nuevo mi turno-  
-kruger-sensei la necesita el doctor tachibana-  
-que?, ahora no aún no empieza mi turno déjame dormir-  
-me dijo que tal vez le interese-  
-lo que me interesa es dormir-  
-alguien llegó con un tubo en el pecho cerca del corazón posiblemente y sigue consiente-  
-ese maldito viejo ya voy-

-por fin ya me voy nos vemos...-  
-espere kruger-sensei la necesitan en la sala de operaciones-  
-dile a quién sea quién me solicite que no puedo-  
-... Me dicen que es urgente-  
-préstame el teléfono... Que está pasando para que no puedas pedirle el favor a alguien más?-

-si-siento el llamarla cuando ya ha terminado su turno, soy la doctora chihaya y me han dicho que tiene experiencia en coser partes del cuerpo-  
-siento el decirte esto pero que haces metida ahí sí no sabes como hacerlo?-  
-e-es que el paciente tuvo un accidente en el cual perdió la mano y yo estoy deshaciéndome de las hemorragias internas-  
-jaa...-  
-kruger-sensei?-  
-hace cuanto perdió la mano?-  
-hace unas dos horas-  
-el corte es limpio?-  
-si-  
-me deberás un favor escuchaste?-  
-s-si-  
-que preparen mis cosas-

-hey cachorro por fin te encuentro-

-hey cachorro!-  
-q-que!?-

 _después de haberme confesado a shizuru, no se por que el mundo se volvió en contra mía ya que después de recibir órdenes de youko de que a partir de ahora shizuru debe de estar casi prácticamente todo el día en cama, comer más sanamente no hacer muchos esfuerzos y bla, bla, bla, me llamaban del hospital de nuevo que había otro accidente tuve que dejar a shizuru con youko quién la llevaría a casa y después de ahí no la he visto de nuevo_

-que haces aquí dormida por que no has ido a casa te busco y voy y ya no estas, ha pasado una semana-  
-crees que no lo se?, pero ya sabes como es está área-  
-sí pero tampoco eres un súper héroe-  
-eso diles a los que vienen por mi-  
-mas bien que ya te agarraron de bajada-  
-no se para que carajo estudian medicina sí cuando uno los necesitan están jugando golf, o en sus clubes sociales como gente rica jugando tenis o alguna cosa más importante que salvar vidas..-

-shizuru te extraña-  
-yo..-

 _pero alguien más llegaba a dejarme su trabajo..  
_

-kruger por fin te encuentro ya va a iniciar tú turno no es cierto?-  
-si por?-  
-me acabó de llegar un paciente te podrías hacer cargo?-  
-falta una hora para que termine tú turno por que no lo haces?-  
-tengo que ver a mi novia creo que seré padre, hazme el favor te lo recompensare-  
-no quiero-  
-vamos hombre que apuesto que te gustará es un tipo con un gancho clavado en su cráneo-  
-dije que no-  
-será rápido-  
-acaso no la escuchaste decir que no?, ve a hacer tú trabajo para eso te pagan-  
-y tú quién eres?-

-veo que quieres pelea por algo tan simple-  
-espera nao, te dije que no, por que acabó de renunciar así de fácil y me voy a casa con mi esposa embarazada, nao te dejó el coche iré a pie-

 _tomé mi pequeña mochila mientras le daba las llaves y decidí irme del hospital llegué a mi casa después de una hora ya que era peligroso para mi el no dormir y el tener el volante..  
_

-estoy en casa?-

 _no escuchaba sonido alguno así que fui directamente al piso de arriba lentamente me acercaba al cuarto donde shizuru y yo compartíamos, toque levemente la puerta y no me contestaba así que decidí entrar.  
Entre lo más silenciosa que podía sólo para encontrarme con shizuru dormida y con la tele prendida pero con el volumen bajo, siendo realistas era la imagen más tierna y hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida en serio; me le acerque a contemplará más de cerca y en mi último pasó el piso el cual era de madera rechino me quedé quieta maldiciéndome mentalmente. Pero di gracias a que no se había despertado así que continúe con mi andar hasta estar a centímetros de ella_. _Sus manos salían de las cobijas tentándome a tocarlas y así lo hice levemente con mi mano izquierda evitando que se despertara o eso pensaba_

 __-natsuki?-

 _en un principio me había sorprendido un poco ya que una de sus manos agarraba delicadamente la mía  
_

-si, estoy de vuelta-  
-mhh-

 _shizuru no soltó mi mano mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo y sus manos junto con la mía, las metía debajo de la cobija  
_

-como se supone que dormire? _-pensaba_  
-su.. Castigo.. ya término- _decía ella mientras se giraba al otro lado y conmigo por supuesto ya apoyando mi rodilla y mi otra mano en la cama, no sabía sí lo hacia a propósito o sólo lo decía entre sueños  
_ -shi-shizuru?, oi estas despierta?- _susurraba pero no había respuesta-_ no se supone que no te gustaba el olor del desinfectante?- _dije en mi último intento de querer que me soltara  
suspire al no ver reacción notando que por culpa de mi mano estaba destapándola_  
-en serio tendré que hacerlo?-

 _tuve una pelea interna sobre que hacer, no quería despertarla, pero me quería cambiar, pero sí jalaba mi mano que ya la tenía entrelazada con las suyas probablemente se despertaría.._

 _ **..beep...beep..**_

-mierda-

 _era mi beeper el cual apague así como mi celular, me había movido bruscamente por unos momentos pero no la había despertado, cuando me di cuenta, mi mano ya estaba suelta así que me aleje y suspire no sin antes taparla de nuevo y salir de ahí para poder comer algo bajarme y asi poder irme a dormir. Pero desgraciadamente no podía no se me apetecía dormir en alguna otra habitación y ni mencionar el suelo y sin tener ya nada que ver en la tele me levante y me dirigi hacia las escaleras para por lo menos dormir un poco y hacerle entender a shizuru que ya estaba ahí ese era mi único pensamiento hasta que me encontraba con shizuru a unos cuatro escalones de distancia, de mi_

-natsuki?- 

_su mirada me examinaba detalladamente por escasos segundos  
_

-y-yo am di..-para después lanzarse a mis brazos..  
-oye no me asusté así, es peligroso- 

_sus delicados brazos se apoyaban en mi pecho como su cara  
_

-usted es la que no debería de hacer eso!- _pegándome, pero sus golpes no tenían la intención de lastimarme sólo de demostrarme  
_ -se que un simple lo siento, lo lamento y perdón no bastarán para que me perdones pero perdón shizuru-  
-sólo con un; no lo volveré a hacer es suficiente para mi- _me decía mientras me abrazaba y hundía un poco más su rostro en mi pecho  
_ -entonces no lo volveré a hacer shizuru- _abrazándola_  
-en serio?-  
-estaré contigo todo el tiempo-  
-pero y su trabajo?-  
-lo deje- _shizuru alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con la mía_  
-pero, porq..-  
-porque te extrañe demasiado, es suficiente para ti?, porque a mi me basta y me sobra, además dijiste que no te importaba tener manchas de aceite y grasa verdad?-

 _Ante eso me sonroje y volvía a hundir mi rostro en su pecho, mientras asentía con la cabeza; sentía mi cuerpo caliente indicándome que también estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho, pero aún así era verdad que la había extrañado demasiado. desde que nos habíamos separado hace una semana sin siquiera esperarlo ni desearlo me dio el suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas que me había dicho sensei y seguía sin entenderlo demasiado bien ya sabía que yo le gustaba pero los cambios de mi cuerpo como forma de pensar era tan variado que quedaba poco para en verdad entender de que sólo tal vez en verdad le gustaba a sensei y eso me hizo sonrojar mas de la cuenta, no negaba que sensei era una mujer atractiva pero no de esas que presumen su glamur a todo lo que dan sino todo lo contrario, es sería y sí algo le molesta lo dice, no se deja de nadie es valiente pero por sobretodo es el echo de que es muy responsable tal vez eso es lo que más me molesta de ella es eso, es lo que pensé al recordar sus primeras palabras de responsabilidad cuando enfrentó a mis padres y le dije sobre el bebe.  
Quería verla para poderle preguntar que era en verdad que estaba pasando por que me decía todas esas cosas pero por desgracia ya había pasado un día y cada día que pasaba de verdad me carcomia mis pensamientos de sólo tal vez que en verdad se haya enamorado de mi, podré pasar más tiempo con ella, seré feliz, seremos felices, o no lo se simplemente perderme en ese sentimiento de amor y saber que me gusta._

 _Pero no fue así, mai-san y nao-san me decían que estaba ocupada con algunos pacientes, y el sentimiento de enojo como de reproche salían no sabía sí era yo o era por el embarazo sólo sabía que dolía y dolía mucho, no digo que sea más importante yo, que salvar la vida de las personas de las cuales ella está a cargo pero el sentir que su trabajo la alejaba de mi era peor que nada y así seguían los días aunque mi consuelo era de que estaba semi acostumbrada a la poca estancia en su propia casa eso o más bien a la a veces adicción al trabajo eso decía nao-san. hasta que se había cumplido la semana, y la reacción que tuve era habrá sido mi culpa por haberle dicho que estaba castigada una semana?, me debía de disculpar con ella entonces ya que me salía lo regañona eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando nao-san me dijo que la buscaría y le preguntara que estaba pasando le dije que no importaba trabajo era trabajo._

 _Y después de eso hice lo que ya había sido cotidiano en esa semana, desayunar lo que mai-san me daba antes de irse a trabajar y la comida la cual estaba abajo el cual era para lo único que me podía levantar incluyendo las idas al baño. En verdad la extrañaba por lo menos su persona eso era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza tratando de buscar algo que me entretuviera e hiciera pasar el tiempo rápido y lo único que había obtenido era el echo de quedarme dormida._

 _había soñado con sensei estaba parada enfrente de mi le decía que se quedará ya que su semana había terminado y que lo sentía que no me dejara de nuevo, extraño sueño a decir verdad juraría que podía sentirla se sentía tan bien que como lo dice era un sueño que se fue al momento de despertarme pero me sentía extraña y con algo de hambre me mis sandalias y bajé sólo para encontrarme con sensei realmente cansada, muy diferente al sueño que tenía hace rato quién me sonreía, yo no podía creerlo era un sueño? Me dije y como tal decidí comprobarlo; se sentía tan bien pero tan bien el sentir su cuerpo ser rodeada por ella así como escuchar su voz estaba tan feliz, hasta que mi estomago hizo lo suyo  
_

-vamos- 

_y momento seguido sensei me cargaba entre sus brazos.._

-pe-pero..-  
-te llevare de comer tranquila sólo que quiero que comas en nuestro cuarto- _me decía sensei mientras que yo me sentía apenada- solo_ espera un poco quieres?, en seguida vuelvo- 

_y después de eso tenía a sensei con una bandeja de comida..  
_

-ya comió?-  
-si, ya lo hice hace rato come- 

_me sentía extraña comiendo delante de sensei y en cama, pero vi que se levantaba e iba a donde guardaba su futon  
_

-que hace?-  
-bueno quería preparar el futon estoy un poco cansada así que quiero dormir un poco pero quieres algo?, necesitas algo?-

 _me decía guardando el futon de nuevo y en verdad la había veía con ojeras en la cara mientras se acercaba a mi  
_

-n-no, sólo que ammm como lo digo si, sí quiere puede acostarse aquí- _le dije desviando la mirada  
el silencio tardó por lo menos un minuto el cual fue casi eterno para mi sabía que era una mala idea me dije antes de volver a hablar_-yo lo siento- _le decía a sensei mientras la veía a los ojos de nuevo y notar que me veía de reojo tapados la cara con una de sus manos_

-no, yo.. como decirlo, no quiero incomodarte-  
-estoy segura que no me hará nada malo verdad?- _le dije también desviando la mirada  
_ -q-que?, no!, no te haría nada malo, sólo, sólo que tengo miedo de mis instintos..- _eso último lo decía casi susurrándolo pero lo había escuchado  
_ -que es lo que le gusta natsuki de mi?- _me aventure a preguntarle_  
-que me gusta de ti?- _captando su atención_  
-si, que es lo que te gusta de mi- _le pregunte de nuevo viéndola a la cara mientras que ella con un poco de duda se volteaba a verme fijamente tomando su tiempo para decirme.._  
-en está semana que pasó me di cuenta de que te extrañe demasiado independientemente de que te pedí una tercera oportunidad se que te falle como tal, te prometi cosas que fácilmente rompí y sabes me alegre de hacerlo- _para ese entonces sensei se sentaba a la orilla de la cama_ \- por que cada día que me atrevía a pasar contigo te miraba pensaba que haría, como sería tú vida ahora en adelante te gustaría?, serías feliz?, y muchas preguntas más que me invadieron en está semana pero lo que me taladraba mi mente era sobre que posiblemente sería yo quien te quitara de tus primeras veces como tú primer amor, siendo honesta el amor es difícil, doloroso, amargo y yo no quiero darte una vida así sólo por nuestro hijo, se que necesitamos conocernos más pero sí estas conmigo haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz y sí no puedo hacerlo sólo dímelo aunque tampoco te diré que sea fácil dejarme por que ya no eres una responsabilidad sino eres alguien especial para mi shizuru aún a pesar de estar casadas siento que deberíamos de hacerlo bien aunque nos hayamos saltado más de un pasó pero quisiera intentarlo me dejarías hacerlo?, en verdad quisiera hacerlo- _su mirada era hipnotizante como sincera_

-si- _fue lo que contesté para después sentir como su mano tomaba la mía y la besaba_  
-gracias- _me decía mientras hacia que mi mano sintiera su mejilla era un acto tan lindo que sonrei plenamente pero nuestro hijo exigía alimento rompiendo el momento  
_ -lo siento- _decía apenada_  
-no, yo lo siento come que el o ella tiene hambre-  
-debería de estar feliz de que estés aquí- _ponía mi mano sobre mi vientre_ -sienta- _le decía tomando su mano y ponerla encima de mi vientre_ _tambien_  
-yo estoy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes shizuru- _me decía sensei sonriéndome_

 _tal vez sea el inicio de mi primer amor me dije antes de terminar de comer y pasar el tiempo con sensei_


	8. Chapter 8

Matrimonio Prematuro

…..

-y que es lo más raro que le ha pasado en el hospital?-

-eh?, en serio quieres saberlo?-

-sí, tengo curiosidad solo omita la sangre o cosas desagradables-

-bueno eso no sé si se pueda evitar pero ok... Uhmm que sería bueno algo leve entonces.. Oh! Te sorprenderás de esto, shizuru-

-en serio?-

-si, era una tarde de sábado hacia calor estaba iniciando mi turno cuando llego una ambulancia y traían a un señor quejándose de dolor, el paramédico solo me dijo que había tenido un accidente al caerse de unas escaleras y de ahí no se pudo levantar en fin apenas lo habían dejado y se fueron entonces le preguntaba al paciente que había pasado y me dijo pues me caí-

-así nada más?-

-si, tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada, y se me hizo raro porque tenía un yeso, y después me dijo que estaba arreglando una lámpara cuando se resbalo de la escalera y de ahí ya no se pudo levantar, entonces le pregunto cómo es que pudo ir a trabajar si tenía un yeso?, sabes que me dijo?-

-me imagino algo extraño?-

-esto es la primera bomba, me contesto con; es que cuando fui a trabajar no llevaba el yeso, si también hice esa cara, entonces le pregunto; entonces como es que trae eso?, me contesto con; yo lo hice con pasta de yeso que tenía entre mis cosas, y yo le dije; acaso está loco?, eso lo único que hará será empeorarlo la pasta de yeso te quema la piel como si fuese una quemadura echa por fuego, cuando le dije eso se puso pálido, fue un horror quitarle esa cosa y cuando lo hicimos tenía una quemadura de segundo grado hubiera sido peor sino fuese porque lo salvo su calcetín el cual se desintegro-

-acaso no le dolía?-

-si le dolió porque en verdad si se había hecho daño en el tobillo tenía una leve fractura pero no se, me deje de cuestionar que pasa por sus cabezas cuando gente así llegaba solo me dedicaba a hacer mi trabajo-

-bueno si lo pone de esa manera tiene razón a mí me daría miedo ver sus reacciones imagínese pierde el pie y así como si nada-

-bueno también llegue a ver eso pero esa es otra historia si quieres saberla-

-eh, lo pensare-

-está bien bueno en fin después de curarlo la enfermera me decía que su temperatura y su ritmo cardiaco subían y si se había echo el solo el yeso sabrán solo los dioses que más se había echo entonces le preguntaba de nuevo; señor no solo se lastimo el pie verdad?, él se me quedaba viendo como si fuese un niño regañado y aun así me contesto; bueno si, aparte del pie me corte en la costilla, mientras lo decía se levantaba la camisa dejándonos ver la herida cocida con alambre de cobre, alambre de cobre!-

-ya no diga mas!- _me decía Shizuru aventadme una almohada_

 _rei un poco antes de contestarle_

-oye tu me preguntaste algo y no fue sangriento si no fue, como sería que fue esa experiencia?-

-extraña?, sin precedentes?, horrible?-

-dejémoslo en extraña uno no se sabe quién es inmune al dolor o sabrá los dioses que les pasa en ese momento, pero tienes que aceptar que eso fue intenso-

-sensei lo único que pasa por mi cabeza en ese momento es que ese señor esta loco o estaba ebrio o tal vez drogado pero deje de hablar de eso- _me decía de nuevo aventándome otra almohada_

-ok vale ya entendí, solo ya no me arrojes proyectiles- _sonriéndole_

 _si, nuestra relación aunque no quiera aceptarlo estaba empezando como una amistad con pequeños roces de noviazgo, gracias a su tercer mes y medio de embarazo es lo único que le dejaba ser asi, pero realmente no me importaba como me tratase porque ella aun esta aquí conmigo, ella aprendiendo de mí y yo de ella y eso ya es realmente magnifico._

-Natsuki sensei tiene una linda sonrisa-

 _Aunque a veces como en esta situación me hacían querer darle el universo entero con tal de que me dejara de molestar porque eso de hacerme sonrojar ya era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos_

-tu en verdad disfrutas de esto verdad?-

-si-sonriéndome

-ah si?-

-si-

-pues sabes lo que me gusta de ti?- _acercándomele_

-que?-

-tu sonrisa- _le daba un beso rápido a sus labios y me alejaba, siendo recibida por otra almohada_ -lo siento fue inevitable-mirando como se sonrojaba

 _cada día era la destrucción de una barrera nadie estaba en medio, como el tiempo de sobra incluso los silencios son agradables, me sentía bien._

-chicas voy a entrar- _era la voz de Mai al otro lado de la puerta para después abrirla_ -es hora de comer, vendrán o quieren estar aun en su nidito de amor- _decía con voz burlona Mai._

 _Mai estaba feliz por el cambio así que no paraba con sus bromas sobre nosotras, pero al parecer a Shizuru poco le importaba era un tanto diferente a la hora de convivir con otras personas, suponiendo que así es o era antes de conocerla, a veces me llegaban estos pensamientos de saber cómo era Shizuru, no me imagino mucho porque es una chica con varios misterios._

-llamando al capitán Natsuki, capitán Natsuki me escucha, cambio-

-si?, digo quieres comer aquí Shizuru o quieres ir al comedor?- _reaccionando_

-sería bueno comer en compañía- _sentándose en la cama para después pararse y antes que lo hiciera ahí me tenías a lado suyo cargándola entre mis brazos._

-recuerda que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo, yo te llevare hasta el comedor- _le decía mirándola a los ojos_

-me sorprende tu caballerosidad nat-

 _y ahí estaba de nuevo Mai molestando, no le bastaba con que ya no hiciera esto por obligación?_

-entonces soy afortunada de no ser las del montón aunque siempre lo supe- _contestaba Shizuru sin despegar su mirada tal vez recordando el hecho de que le había quitado de encima a un tipo en aquella fiesta donde nos conocimos._

 _Shizuru cambiaba tanto al ponerse seria conmigo dando de su parte._

-sabes que Mai- _sin dejar de ver a Shizuru_ -creo que comeremos hoy en la habitación- _poniéndola de nuevo en la cama_ -en seguida voy por la comida-

-pero...-

-solo no quiero compartirte hoy- _le sonreía con un pequeño guiño que la hizo sonrojar_

 _ **..click...click...**_

-estoy segura que tan pronto como vea estas imágenes la tía Saeko te hará de nuevo una heredera- _tecleando unas cosas_ -listo nos vemos chicas-

-o-oye!- _dije reaccionando_

-guardare su comida- _decía Mai cerrando la puerta._

 _Suspiraba derrotada e incómoda ese toque que habíamos tenido Shizuru y yo se había ido._

-lo, lo lamento Shizuru, te bueno quisieras ir a comer allá?, tienen hambre?, podemos aun ir- _mirándola nerviosamente esperando que dijera algo_

-no, no tenemos aún hambre-

-ah, ya veo está bien si tienes hambre me puedes avisar e ire por la comida-

-gracias-

-no tienes que agradecer Shizuru, solo tienes que pedirlo y hare lo imposible, posible...- _reaccionando a lo vergonzoso de mis palabras_ -se-seguiré trabajando en el motor de ese ventilador-

 _Me volteaba y empezaba a caminar con dirección a la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama_.

-Natsuki...-

 _Volteaba ante su llamado solo para darme cuenta que estaba un poco avergonzada y miraba a otro lado._

-s-si?-

-pue-puedes acostarte conmigo?-

-eh?-

-si quieres no...-

-que?, no, si, yo, digo es que estas...-

 _me calle al ver su expresión dándome un golpe mental por aun sentir que estaba haciendo mal. Me senté en la cama y me acerque tomándole de mano._

-lo siento Shizuru, estoy algo cansada y me gustaría descansar a tu lado puedo?- _Shizuru no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza y esperar a que el tiempo haga lo suyo, miramos la tele por un rato hasta que sentí como Shizuru se recargaba en mi._

 _Se veía tan hermosa, estoy segura que cuando estaba en la escuela chicos y chicas estaban detrás de ella, pero ahora ella está embarazada y es mi esposa, de lo cual no sabría si debería de estar tan feliz como me encuentro ahora por ello. Pero lo que no sabía era que cada mujer embarazada era un demonio o demonios habitando un solo ser. El cuarto mes empezaba se notaba en Shizuru un cambio el vientre un poco más abultado sus nauseas habían desaparecido, sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco más pero lo que más se notaba en su cambio eran sus pechos y la sensibilidad de ellos provocando un problema.._

-n-no puedo!- _decía Shizuru cansada y frustrada tirando con enojo su nuevo brasier que le había comprado_

-bueno- _desviando la mirada aunque nuestra relación apenas daba pasos relativamente pequeños eso no quitaba el hecho de que Shizuru y sus hormonas entendieran o hicieran las cosas a propósito_ -puedes ponerte solo la camiseta conseguiré unos más grandes-

 _pero a veces o más bien siendo honestos no sé cómo es que las parejas de las mujeres embarazadas salen con vida_

-me estas diciendo gorda?-

-q-que?, no, no, no Shizuru solo digo que no será por mucho tiempo solo iremos adonde Youko, o quieres que la llame y venga no hay problema-

-es broma sensei leí que esto pasaría pero no creí que fuese tan desesperante, lo siento, pero puedo tomar una de sus playeras?-

-eh?, ha sabes que puedes tomar lo que quieras- _le sonreí mientras ella felizmente iba al armario y escogía una playera para ponérsela_

 _a veces no entendía su actitud o su forma de ser y la verdad no me importaba solo me hacía llamar más la atención por cómo era pero sonreí por el simple hecho de saber que lo que teníamos empezaba a tomar forma. Salimos de casa rumbo al consultorio de Youko la cual no tardo en atendernos_

-y dime Shizuru te ha tratado bien Natsuki?, porque si no es así puedo hacerla pasar muy mal ya que no puede hacer eso con chicas tan lindas como tú-

-sensei me ha cuidado muy bien y me alegra que este más tiempo en casa conmigo-

-qué bueno pues bien empecemos-

 _Youko le hizo un chequeo completo a Shizuru no encontrando nada malo.._

-parece que Natsuki se ha esforzado mucho a pesar de todo eso es bueno no crees Shizuru?-

-si-

-me alegro, pues debo decir que son una de las muy pocas parejas que han estado acatando lo que el doctor les dice y estas en excelente condición Shizuru me alegro debes de seguir así cualquier malestar o algo no dudes en venir o puedes marcarme y estaré en tu casa en cualquier momento de acuerdo?-

-si, gracias Youko-sensei, pero uhm puedo hablar con usted a solas?-

 _por un momento me preocupe y me sentí mal por el echo de que Shizuru quería privacidad pero la mirada de Youko me hacía entender de que debía de dejarlas a solas y así lo hice, salí de la habitación, ni siquiera Shizuru me había visto, esos cambios de humor eran algo aterradores. Aun así no paso mucho tiempo para que de nuevo entrara y ayudara a Shizuru, no me pregunte aunque mi mente pensara con curiosidad que sucedía, no creía que pudiera haber hecho algo malo y eso me mantuvo entretenida hasta en la noche la hora de dormir. Daba gracias a que podía dormir de nuevo en cama y cerca de Shizuru para cuidarla.._

-sensei puedo abrazarla?-

 _Últimamente ella me ha estado abrazando y yo a ella pero hoy era diferente la sentía extraña_

-sabes que no tienes por qué pedirlo Shizuru- contestándole mientras nos acomodábamos-quieres ver la tele o le apago y nos dormimos?-

-apáguela por favor-

-está bien-

 _Apagaba la tele y las luces tenia sueño era verdad mi nuevo trabajo de arreglar cosas por doquier era un tanto agotador. Estaba por caer ante el sueño cuando escuche la voz de Shizuru._

-sensei, esta dormida?-

-no, aun no, por?-

-...me ama?, le gusto?-

 _su pregunta hizo despertarme y abrir los ojos para mirarla no se veía demasiado pero la luz de los postes de luz como el de la luna podía verla haciendo que le contestara sin pensarlo_

-me gustas en verdad Shizuru-

-en serio?-

-si-

 _Estaba como hipnotizada podía sentir sus pechos recargados sobre mis costillas acercándose a mi, su mano apretando mi playera y en otro movimiento que hacia posaba una de sus piernas entre mi entrepierna. Podía entender perfectamente que estaba pasando pero no podía saber si era en verdad lo que estaba pasando_

-shizuru?-

 _Me había costado demasiado pronunciar su nombre tranquilamente sin verme o escucharme algo alterada._

-siendo honesta no sé que sea- _me contestaba_ -pero Youko-sensei me dijo que era normal-

-normal?- _tragaba pesado la voz de Shizuru era como un ronroneo demasiado excitante para mi gusto_

-sensei puede besarme?-

 _si estaba nerviosa o lo que fuere que sentía yo en ese momento ahora estaba cayendo en paranoia que demonios le había dicho Youko a Shizuru, pero luego pensé en las hormonas que tienen los adolescentes y las mujeres embarazadas, no podía compararlo muy bien pero la sensibilidad era lo que estaba acentuando en este momento_

-sensei?, no le gusto?-

 _Reaccione al echo de sentir como su cuerpo se alejaba unos milímetros y sin pensarlo tome su rostro y la bese delicadamente, un beso que le demostraba en verdad cariño y amor. Pero que poco a poco se convertía en algo lleno de lujuria, mis manos como las de Shizuru jugueteaban por debajo de nuestra ropa la cercanía era demasiado necesario. En un momento a otro me encontraba arriba de ella besando su cuerpo, quitándonos la ropa no con desesperación si no con cuidado._

-Shizuru estas segura?-

 _mi pregunta no era para ofender si no para avanzar y en verdad me gustaba Shizuru, su forma de ser, su cuerpo, su mirada, todo de ella si la hubiese conocido antes de aquella fiesta podría asegurar que me hubiese enamorado de ella aunque al principio no sé cómo hubiese sido pero no existe el hubiera y así pasaban las cosas ahora era mi esposa por título, la madre de mi hijo, pero ahora era mi novia no quería echarlo a perder solo por las hormonas y las sensibilidades de su cuerpo cambiante._

-si-

 _y esa palabra de seguridad me hizo besarla de nuevo, sus gemidos eran tan excitantes y solo se debía al rozar sus pechos que ya no podía permitirme entrar tanto en razón mi pants apretaba así que me lo quitaba, sintiendo en mi mano mi erección dejaba de besarla para apoyar mi frente con la suya_

-estas lista?-

 _Solo sentí como movía su cabeza en afirmación y acto seguido empezaba a frotar mi miembro con su parte intima lubricándonos, las manos de Shizuru me rasguñaba la espalda y me mordía el hombro se sentía tan bien y tan ansiosa que tomaba mi miembro y poco a poco con cuidado la penetraba. Sus gritos se hicieron un poco más fuertes deteniéndome y para que al final sintiera donde estaba nuestro hijo, hacia pequeños vaivenes que se sentía como el paraíso, me consumía con Shizuru de tal manera que no podía y ni quería dejar de sentirla, esa noche lo habíamos echo hasta quedar exhaustas con un amor y cuidado que podría decir fácilmente que Shizuru era la persona más importante en mi vida._

…..

Hola mis pequeños salvajes solo he venido a dejar esto por aquí e irme en son de paz naaaa no se crean no soy tan cobarde eso espero en fin, ehh como decirlo se que algunos me han buscado y no se preocupen ya pronto subiré las de mas continuaciones como decirles que de entre mis actualizaciones la que terminare en el siguiente cap seria Heridas Del Corazon será bastante largo el cap que espero que no se aburran y no se desesperen o lo que sea que hagan jajaj bueno eso es todo nos vemos pronto me despido amor y paz y mucho amor…


	9. Chapter 9

Matrimonio Prematuro

…

 _La mañana había llegado tan rápido que simplemente me fastidiaba pero al moverme y ni hacerlo como quería me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba; había hecho el amor con Shizuru y con ese simple pensamiento la veía ahí recargándose en mí, como se lo permitía nuestro hijo tomando mi brazo como almohada y no pudiendo evitarlo la acercaba más a mí, tocar su cuerpo desnudo era como estar en el paraíso, tan suave y tentador, tanto como la fragancia que expedía que me daba hambre. Lo cual llegue a odiar pero era un aroma tan dulce que rozaba a lo excitante, desgraciadamente no pude más y mi estómago pedía comida real ya que de por si no habíamos cenado el día anterior._

 _Y con todo el esfuerzo sobre humano que pude me levanté sin despertarla como evitar caer en tentación de su cuerpo de nuevo, suspiré antes de ponerme unos boxers y una camiseta de tirantes para salir y traerle a Shizuru comida. Estaba tan feliz de lo que acaba de pasar la noche anterior me llenaba de alegría saber que esto en vez de ser aun gris ahora le veía pequeñas tonalidades de colores por doquier esperando a que agarre el siguiente color mas fuerte. Tan inmersa estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de los invitados o invitada que había en mi casa hasta que escuchaba la voz de mi madre._

-por lo menos un buenos días no?-

-oh lo siento- _había llegado ya a la cocina y empezaba a sacar los platos necesarios cuando le contestaba como un viejo habito_ \- no te vi buenos días oye no sabes que le dejó Mai preparado a shizuru?, Ma-...- a _lgo dentro de mi se detuvo pensando en los viejos hábitos cuando vivía con mi madre y eso ya hacia casi diez años, haciendo que me volteara a verla_ -Mama _!?-mi reacción fue un completo casi caos ya que había soltado el plato pero reaccionaba y lo volvía a sostener para sólo ganarme un golpe por detener el plato antes de hacerse añicos-_ pero que haces aquí!?-

-asi no te eduque y vine a saber cómo está shizu-chan antes de que sus padres vengan esta tarde, no quiero que haya más problemas-

-que?, Espera un segundo- 

-espero que la estés tratando como se debe y que no le falte nada porque he escuchado que has dejado el hospital de donde estabas- 

-claro que la trato bien sino no fácilmente no me haría responsable, pero dejando eso de lado que haces aquí?, No que ya no era tu hija?- 

-nunca dije eso Natsuki solo...- 

-nada de sólo..., no puedes estar cambiando estas cosas, esta bien puedes venir y visitarnos pero no te metas en nuestras vidas, se que debo hacer con mi esposa y mi hijo así que no quiero escuchar que dices que vienes a ver cómo la trato, como si fuese de lo peor, si, puedo decir que fue un error el tal vez fijarme en una niña y el haberme aprovechado de ella, pero sabes, viéndolo de esta forma no fue y no ha sido ningún error el tener un hijo ahora, shizuru esta feliz, esta saludable, esta sacando su preparatoria en línea, no le falta nada y nos queremos y queremos a nuestro hijo a pesar del riesgo así que te pido de favor que no vuelvas a tratarme como basura, por que no soy como el sujeto que te dejo por cobarde...-

 _Ambas nos veíamos a la cara desafiándonos con la mirada enojadas queriéndola decir más de lo que deberíamos pero así éramos. Mi madre siempre fue amable, sobre protectora y de más puedo decir que era el padre que va a ver los festivales escolares de sus hijos sin importar que o por lo menos unos cuantas horas pero a veces chocábamos por nuestra misma actitud pero diferente forma de pensar, la vida es diferente para cada una y eso lo sabía mi madre. Sin embargo todo se detenía en un instante, el miedo sumergía como la adrenalina por un grito desgarrador proveniente del piso de arriba que me hizo sentir en un instante el latir de mi corazón más profundo y pesado mientras corría con miedo hacia donde se encontraba Shizuru._

-que sucede, Shizuru estas bien!?-

 _Entraba a la habitación desesperada sólo para encontrarme con shizuru llorando, temblando de miedo_

-agh! Me, me duele!- _me decía con lágrimas Shizuru_

 _Me le acercaba para revisarla y era cuando lo notaba; una ligera mancha roja asomándose en aquella ligera cobija en su zona pélvica._

 __-ire a preparar el auto - _decía mi madre quien desaparecía_

-todo va a estar bien- _le dije rápidamente_

-Natsuki- _dándose cuenta de la mancha_

-tranquila shizuru- _le decía de nuevo antes de acercármela a mi para cargarla_ -vamos al hospital-

-yo...-

-shh tranquila, a veces es así no te preocupes vamos al hospital-

-Natsuki tengo miedo-

-trata de relajarte Shizuru por favor en seguida sabremos que sucede-

 _La bajaba lo más rápido que podía teniendo cuidado, encontrándome con mi madre quien tenía ya la puerta trasera de su auto abierta listo para arrancar una vez la cierre y así fue, ella arranco una vez cerré la puerta._

-agh!-

-aguanta un poco más Shizuru ya casi estamos en el hospital-

-Natsuki-

-aquí estoy, estoy aquí tranquila-

 _El dolor de Shizuru no se detenía, mi corazón se estaba rompiendo por cada grito de Shizuru el cual era cada vez peor sintiendo el tiempo transcurrir lentamente sin haber llegado aún al hospital y de la nada mi madre se detenía yo tomaba a Shizuru mientras veía a Nao y a Mai con algunas enfermeras sosteniendo una camilla dispuestas a intervenir en ese preciso momento yo las seguía hasta que la puerta se atravesaba en mi camino no dejándome pasar._

-no te preocupes Shizuru ahora estoy contigo-

 _Me dirigía a otra puerta cerca de ahí donde sabía que había uniformes quirúrgicos y me ponía uno rápidamente así como antes de entrar me lavaba._

-bien anestésienla-

-Natsuki- 

-aquí estoy Shizuru- _le contestaba_ -que esta pasando?- _preguntaba a los doctores que iban a atender a mi esposa  
_

-natsuki deberías de esperar afuera- _me_ _decía un ex compañero_

-no- _dije simplemente manteniendo la distancia para no estorbar-_ que sucede- _pregunte de nuevo  
_

-tendremos que sacar al bebé- _me_ _dijo simplemente_

 _Yo no volví a hablar me mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía sudando por el nerviosismo y pánico hasta que por fin veía a mi hijo salir cubierto de sangre no lloraba y los signos vitales de mi esposa eran cada vez menos frecuentes no sabía que hacer por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo de perder a alguien. Habíamos pasado tan poco aún ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba hacer no sabía prácticamente nada de mi esposa como para perderla se supone que estábamos bien y ahora... Ahora esto se me estaba yendo de las manos frente a mis ojos o eso creía por que el sonido de un pequeño grito me hizo voltear a ver a mi hijo...  
_

-es niño cachorro, ya, ya pasó tranquilo- 

_Escuchaba decir por parte de Nao y el pitido de los signos vitales de mi esposa un poco más frecuente me hacía ahora verla a ella acercándomele._

-gracias a los dioses - _decía mientras le tomaba la mano, se veía tan pálida Shizuru que parecía un fantasma_ -menudo susto me acaban de dar- _dije susurrándole antes de darle un beso en la frente._

 _Después de ello Shizuru se recuperaba mientras que mi hijo, nuestro hijo estaba en la incubadora. Pasaron dos días para que Shizuru se recuperará un poco antes de poder ver al pequeño y aún no le poníamos nombre y nunca nos sentamos a discutirlo, en una parte se sentía extraño era tan pequeño, frágil y lindo que hacía llorar a Shizuru por el hecho de no poder cargarlo. Y como hacerlo si había nacido con la edad de cinco meses y con bajo peso._

-yo, lo lamento Natsuki si me hubiera cuidado mas...- 

-pero que dices Shizuru no es tu culpa, verás que en poco tiempo saldrá de esa caja y lo podrás tener entre tus brazos sólo espera un poco más de acuerdo?- 

_Shizuru se sentía mal; por una parte se decía que era débil por eso sucedió, en cambio yo me sentía doblemente culpable, por que sabíamos que teníamos que tener cuidado, por mis descuidos casi perdía a mi mujer y a mi hijo, era por eso que cada vez rezaba más por el hecho de que siguiera respirando nuestro pequeño._

-has pensado un nombre?- _le preguntaba delicadamente mientras veíamos al pequeño dormido_

-que tal Daiki?, El está luchando valientemente verdad?- _me decía observándolo cariñosamente como una madre, es tan dulce su mirada de amor_

-suena muy bien verás que no sólo por eso será valiente- _le decía abrazándola._

 _Algunos días después podía salir del hospital Shizuru pero ella ni yo queríamos dejar a Daiki sólo, a pesar de saber que las chicas y mi madre estaban constantemente vigilando su progreso, incluso los padres de Shizuru estaban al pendiente de su nieto como el de su hija olvidando el tal vez rencor hacia mi persona o por lo menos teniendo una tregua. El pronóstico decía que aún estaba en peligro porque puede de que se le olvidará respirar porque es difícil para el hacerlo ya que aún piensa que está en el líquido amniótico._

 __-Shizuru necesitas descansar un poco por que no vas a la casa - _le decía a Shizuru quien está durmiendo en la silla a lado de mi_

 __-no, estoy bien, lo siento-

 _Había pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que nuestro hijo estaba en la incubadora_

-sabes que no tienes que disculparte y lo digo porque creo que necesitas más aire puro que yo, que estoy acostumbrada al olor del desinfectante- 

-pero Daiki- 

-shizuru, hija Natsuki tiene razón- le decía su madre-mírate nada más en ves de estar mejor parece que te tendrán que hospitalizado de nuevo- 

-confía en mi shizuru, no dejaré que le pase nada a Daiki- _le sonreía tiernamente_

-esta bien, quieres que te traiga algo?, Una muda de ropa?- 

-si, eso suena bien...- 

_Por precaución le habíamos puesto a Daiki una sonda para el pulso por si había algún cambio y lo hacia, haciendo que sin pensarlo dos veces me metiera por una puerta y me ponía un traje nuevo para entrar y revisarlo._

 __-vamos Daiki-

 _El simplemente en un instante dejaba de respirar mientras que yo trataba de reanimarlo._

-que sucedió?- _me hablaba Ryuske el doctor a cargo de Daiki_

-se le ha olvidado respirar- _le conteste y el rápidamente me ayudaba a reanimarlo  
_

 _No se cuanto tiempo pasó para que de nuevo escuchara el pitido de su corazón en el monitor...  
_

-natsuki...- _me llamaba el doctor_ -esto es malo- 

-malo?- _pregunte_

-si, nos tardamos en reanimarlo por lo menos tres minutos y ha sido la primera vez que sucede, sabes lo que significa no es cierto?-

 _Su seriedad me hizo mirarlo sólo a él importándome poco que mi esposa estuviese atrás de mi pero sin la probabilidad de escuchar algo gracias al vidrio  
_

-pero...- 

-lo sé, no estoy diciendo que va a morir estoy diciendo que es malo, peligroso puede que sean mis suposiciones por que sabes que cuando uno es doctor puede que haya milagros, y te lo digo como doctor después de haber mirado las pruebas, nació bajo de peso y sabes que es difícil para ellos cuando se nace asi- 

-si lo se- 

-lo único que podemos hacer es seguir observándolo pero en dado caso quiero que entiendas o más bien que estén preparadas para lo peor, no lo deseo pero es Daiki y los dioses quienes lo decidirán- _era lo último que me decía antes de salir la habitación  
_

 _Me le quede mirando unos minutos más antes de salir de ahí  
_

-que te dijo el doctor Natsuki, nos dijo que está bien es verdad?- _me preguntaba Shizuru preocupada  
_

-esta bien, sabes que es valiente sólo le sorprendió el que hasta ahora se le haya olvidado respirar, pero como vez, aún está aquí con nosotros-

-hay más no es cierto?, Por favor no me mientas- 

_Sinceramente no podía creer que se me notará tanto el hecho de que le estaba ocultando las cosas, pero le sonreí no por el hecho de aparentar si no que Shizuru a pesar de ser más joven que yo ha visto a través de mi, la abracé fuertemente antes de contestarle  
_

-debemos de confiar en Daiki y en los dioses, Shizuru- _le susurre sintiendo su agarre fuerte como sus lágrimas humedecer la ligera tela.  
_

 _Era un nerviosismo casi letal el que sentía a cada momento, rezando una y otra vez el bienestar de Daiki, como el bienestar de Shizuru, que se había deprimido desde que se lo dije, provocando que no fuese a descansar a casa. Hasta que lo inevitable pasó..._

 __-vamos Daiki!-

-Natsuki... Ya han pasado los seis minutos- 

-cállate que mi hijo es fuerte!- 

-Natsuki...- 

-Daiki no le hagas estas bromas a tu madre, ella se pondrá triste yo también- 

_Aún seguía tratando de reanimarlo pero mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, sintiendo como mi respiración estaba agitada así como sintiendo la gotas recorrer y caer en la incubadora, deteniéndome para limpiarme y sentir mis piernas fallar, sentándose en el suelo mientras seguía llorando, por la pérdida de nuestro hijo, de nuestro primer hijo._


	10. Chapter 10

Matrimonio

….

-Shizuru, hija tienes que comer-

-ahora no tengo hambre-

-no has comido desde que has llegado aqui-

-mama, ahora no tengo hambre, por favor déjame en paz –

-hija no puedes...-

 _ **...crack...crack...**_

-ya basta!, Que parte no entiendes que no quiero comer!, Déjame en paz!, Déjenme en paz!, Quiero estar sola!-

...

-Natsuki tienes que hacer algo-

-hacer algo con qué?, Es mejor que no esté con ella-

-es en serio lo que estás diciendo?-

-si, no miento, porque Shizuru querría estar con alguien que le ha marcado su vida de por vida, ya no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa-

-por esa maldita razón, por que fuiste tú! El causante de todo esto, ahora simplemente no la puedes abandonar!, Donde está ese maldito amor que le profesabas hace casi un mes, Natsuki!, Donde!-

-y crees que a mí no me duele!?, Con un carajo! Me muero cada segundo que pasa Nao!, Pero pienso que es lo mejor, porque ella querría estar con alguien que hizo y deshizo todo al momento de conocerme, y ahora esto?, Es mejor que me olvide es mejor para las dos-

-para las dos?, Es que acaso eres la única que sufre!, Por los dioses no eres la única que está deprimida y con ganas de morirse, Entiendes esas palabras?, Tu cerebro si las entiende acaso?, Simplemente te desapareciste en vez de afrontar las cosas con ella, no decías que una relación es de dos?...-

-no lo entiendes!-

-cállate no hables porque entonces que carajos están haciendo los padres de Shizuru, mamá, Mikoto, Mai y yo... incluso Reito en medio de esto, he?, que demonios estamos haciendo Natsuki, me sorprende este enorme cambio y créeme esto no te va, esa estupidez de sentimentalismo ahora cuando debes de estar con tu esposa afrontándolo por si fuese una responsabilidad pero si es así como quieres hacerlo, bien!, espero que cuando llegue de nuevo a esta casa no te encuentre aquí y ni a tus cosas, me escuchaste?, Y no pongas de pretexto que es tu casa también por que tan pronto no encuentre nada de ti aquí, te depósito el dinero que utilizaste para la casa y asunto arreglado-

 _Vi como desaparecía por el corredor antes de escuchar la puerta ser azotada indicado que se había ido ya. Suspiraba por milésima vez recordando el cómo ni siquiera fui capaz de ir por ella para que llorara entre mis brazos y decirle que lo lamentaba, que saldríamos de esta juntas pero simplemente no pude moverme y para cuando salía, sus padres se la habían llevado, me odie y me sigo odiando por esa razón de no ir y enfrentar las cosas con ella, asimismo como no ir por ella después._

 _Suspiraba de nuevo y me decía una y otra vez que era lo mejor ella era más fuerte que yo..._

-que estúpida-me dije antes de levantarme y dirigirme a lo que era mi habitación.

 _Cada paso que daba dentro de ella recordaba el sonido de su voz guardada en las paredes, su dolor, miedo, confusión, enojo, cariño, sonrisas, besos se había desatado todo al poner un pie dentro de lo que era nuestra habitación, caía de rodillas y lloraba de nuevo, lamentándome del hecho de haberle hecho pasar tantas cosas crueles a Shizuru._

 _Pensaba en que pasaría si en verdad ella sería capaz de encontrar alguien que fuese capaz de sanarla?.._

-maldición!- _gritaba_

 _O quien la aceptará, le diera tiempo, amor.._

-alguien mejor que yo...-

 _Mire la cama y me percataba de que la colcha estaba en el suelo con aquella mancha de sangre me levanté del enojo la tome y quite así como todo lo demás, las sábanas, y el colchón._

-shizuru... Perdóname por favor-

 _Me volvía a apoyar ahora en la base de la cama como el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar, mi respiración era más calmada pero eso solo era mi cansancio como los ojos hinchados. Abría los ojos sólo para encontrarme con el anillo que ella me había puesto en mi dedo aquel día del matrimonio forzado, sus delicadas y pequeñas manos se sentían frías por el miedo y nerviosismo._

-ni siquiera me viste a la cara, cuando me lo pusiste... te veías hermosa aun asi- _sonreí amargamente, para después tomar esa imagen y la siguientes de como con el tiempo cambiamos._

 _Me levanté y me dirigí al baño me limpie la cara y salí del lugar, rumbo hacia la casa de los padres de Shizuru. Respire profundo una vez estacionada mi motocicleta, era una mansión de dos pisos pero se veía que las habitaciones eran grandes por los balcones, algunas luces estaban prendidas y otras no, pero ahí estaba ella fuera de su balcón sentada sobre una silla hecha bolita mirando a la nada. Se veía como Nao lo había dicho destrozada pero aún así el nerviosismo me invadía porque a pesar de eso no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, que me diría, me odiaría?..._

-es mi esposa...- _me dije antes de palmearme la cara quitarme la chamarra y guardarla en el compartimiento de mi motocicleta, el viento se hacía presente como la luz escasa.  
Pero veía perfectamente la estructura de la casa y es que esa era mi mejor opción, sólo quería hablar con ella, saber lo que piensa. Mis manos, piernas, en si, todo mi cuerpo se dirigían hacia Shizuru a pesar del miedo y de lo resbaloso que podía sentir entre mis manos por cada centímetro más cerca de ella y había llegado..., sin que ella se diera cuenta, o eso trataba de parecer por mi falta de aire. _

_Calmaba mi aire lo mejor que podía hasta tenerla medianamente normal, tenía frío pero avanzaba, era lo único que podía hacer, estaba tan mal que me rompía.._

 __-que haces aquí?-

 _Pero me detenía al instante por que se dirigía a mi_

-... yo...-

-vienes a sentirlo?... Hasta ahora?- _sin siquiera voltearme a ver hablaba-_ cierto siempre pasa lo mismo, esperas al último para tratar de remediar las cosas probablemente...-

-shizuru yo... Per...-

-la única culpable aquí fui yo, desde ese día, el haberte dicho, el haberte dejado meterte en mi vida fácilmente, el confiar en ti...-

 _Cada una de sus palabras me lastimaba porque eran verdad pero una impotencia enorme empezaba a salir, enojo sin saber si era con ella o conmigo_

-pero sabes... Recuerdo vagamente como te veías, muy hermosa y realmente no lo sé me atrapaste, que estúpida no?...una niña estúpida se había enamorado por primera vez... _-su voz sonaba igual de rota, apenas audible_ \- te dio algo sin si quiera saber si lo quería dar pero el placer estaba ahi, lo sentí y me gusto... tal vez sí, nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma estoy segura que me enamoraría de ti de nuevo, por cómo eres, aun teniendo tu actitud fría, distante, se que te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras conmigo porque en verdad no me importaría que ni siquiera te fijases en mi pero... Ya tuve suficiente así que por favor déjame en paz, me duele verte... Por favor...- _empezaba a llorar_

-yo...yo Shizuru- _tragaba pesado tratando de que mi garganta dejará de sentirse cerrada para que mi voz pudiese salir_ -per...-

-basta por favor, te dije que no fuiste tú!- _me gritaba_ -fue mi estupidez de adolescente vete!-

-shizuru!, No digas eso!-

-que no lo diga?, Ambas sabemos que si no hubiese ido a esa fiesta jamás hubiera pasado...-

-y jamás nos hubiéramos conocido!, Jamás hubiéramos sentido este amor, este deseo, este querer hacer las cosas bien después de conocernos más, así que no eres la única que sufre aquí, Yo también lo hago, me duele también, en serio... Me duele también, Shizuru, tanto como a ti por qué aparte de dejarte en el momento que más lo necesitabas, el era una parte tanto mía como tuya era nuestro retoño, el hijo que me diste la oportunidad de verlo crecer, de verte a ti cambiar, de conocerte, de amar cada parte de ti... de todo... Lo entiendes?, Pero no justifico el hecho de que no pude hacer nada para que regresará contigo... Con, conmigo, yo no pude traerlo de vuelta y eso es lo que más lamento de todo porque estuve ahi, estaba ahí y mis intentos no eran suficientes, sólo si hubiera intentado un poco más tal vez el estaría aquí con nosotras ya-

-Natsuki...Yo, yo lo siento... Es que simplemente no puedo... Daiki... Él se fue Natsuki... Daiki se fue.. por mi culpa no debí...-

 _Eso fue lo último que necesite para abrazarla fuertemente, y llorar con ella sacar el valor que tenía, lo que sentíamos ambas, estábamos mal._

-Shizuru...-deje de abrazarla para verla sus ojos tenían ojeras, y podía ver qué sus ojos a pesar de querer seguir llorando ya no podían- yo... yo Shizuru...Te amo... Y se que Daiki se fue pero, pero no fue tu culpa, fue la mía, yo debí de intentarlo más, debí cuidarlo más, si a alguien tienes que culpar es a mi, ódiame, pégame, grítame, todo lo que tú quieras por que fue mi culpa, yo debía de cuidarlos a ambos pero no lo hice, a pesar de todo lo que te prometía una y otra vez no lo cumplí y me siento horrible de haberte lastimado una y otra vez, me siento tan asustada, tan enojada, tan mal-

 _Simplemente quería que dejara de pensar en esas cosas negativas aunque era un intento en vano, jamás olvidaríamos a Daiki, sólo podíamos seguir adelante_

-no, yo...-

-pero debes de entender que me he enamorado de ti, yo también me hubiera enamorado de ti si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma, incluso hubiese dejado a mi esposa por ti, a mi familia por ti, la única mala aquí soy yo y por eso sé que ni diciéndote perdón solucionaran las cosas porque Daiki no está con nosotras, no lo veremos decir, escuchar decirnos papá y mamá ni en sus primeros años, sólo , sólo tendremos en nuestros recuerdos lo pequeño que era, lo lindo que era hasta el día en que nos lo volvamos a encontrar...-

-... Se suponía que estaba bien, que era seguro...-

Sentía algunos golpes en mi brazo para después sentir como se aferraba su mano en la mi playera.

-lo sé, Shizuru, en verdad lo lamento- _le susurraba_

-porque, por que tuvo que ser así...- _gimoteaba_

-lo lamento Shizuru-

-él no tenía la culpa-

-lo sé-

-entonces por qué?-

-no lo sé Shizuru, perdóname-

-esto es tan injusto-

 _Su voz se fue apagando como su agarre, se había quedado dormida no nos movimos por un largo rato hasta que decidí que era hora de ponerla en su cama, al cargarla se acurrucaba en mí, haciendo que mis ganas de querer llorar regresarán y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, me acostaba con ella teniéndola lo más cerca que podía, sintiendo su respiración, su cuerpo subir y bajar gracias a su respiración tan tranquila, tan calmada que me hizo quedarme dormida también... Con el pensamiento en mi mente de sólo querer avanzar si es con ella..._


	11. Chapter 11

Matrimonio Prematuro  
...

 _Sinceramente sentía que era un sueño, o vivía en un uno antes de poder ver mi realidad, el motivo era sencillo sentía ligeros besos en la cabeza, frente, cien, párpados, pómulos, mejilla, nariz... Y boca... Cada uno era más tierno que el otro, sensible y lleno de amor y ternura que era inevitable no abrir los ojos para saber si era un sueño, pero a veces aunque uno los abra puede que tu mente aún siga jugando contigo. Pero ahí estaba ella mirándome fijamente con tal ternura que jamás habría pensado tampoco en que pudiera tener ese gesto casi culposo al mirarme, al sentir su casi tacto, porque lo único que obtenía era el calor que emanaba de su mano en mi mejilla. Y como no seguir el sueño si ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarme como la luz resplandeciente que estaba detrás de ella, que me hacía querer aférrame a ella porque el sentimiento era más fuerte que yo, que tenía miedo que se convirtiera en una pesadilla de nuevo, por esa razón mi mano iba hacia su mejilla casi tocando una parte de su cuello y sin pensarlo demasiado acercaba su frente para ponerla junto con la mía. Mi respiración era algo complicada, mi visión nublada, como el sentir de su piel entre mi mano e inmediatamente sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras me susurraba al oído._

-todo estará bien, no te preocupes, aquí estoy, saldremos de esta, por favor ya no llores, por favor, te amo...-

 _Fue ahí que entendía que era Natsuki, que en verdad estaba ahí conmigo siendo dulce, amable, protectora como me lo había estado demostrando en el poco tiempo que habíamos decidido tener a nuestro hijo por verdadero amor y no por obligación como cuando la conocí. Pero aun así fue difícil, difícil para ella, difícil para la familia entera, difícil para mí._

 _Yo me culpaba una y otra vez a mí misma por ser débil, culpaba a Natsuki por no ayudarlo lo suficiente, a Reito por haberme llevado a esa fiesta, a la doctora Youko por haberme mentido y al mismo tiempo me disculpaba. Desgraciadamente era inevitable para mí no decirles cosas, pero ellos entendían y entendieron el por qué, aunque a veces también ese era el detonante de mi enojo._

 _Pero poco a poco todo cambiaba, pudiera decirse que me hacían tener esa vida que en el algún momento tuve, porque no salí de la casa de mis padres, Natsuki a veces me dejaba sola enfrentando el dolor como yo se lo permitía y a la vez era ella quien me hacía comer, era como un paciente y no me quejaba porque me agradaba, por el hecho de que sentía alivio al no ser rechazada por ella y que yo no la rechazara después de irse las mañanas siguientes hasta verla por las tardes oliendo a ella y no a otra cosa, ni siquiera le preguntaba que hacía con tal de que durmiera conmigo, ese era mi alivio a la hora de dormir sin tener miedo. Puede que todo ese cambio haya sido por mi bien o porque querían que imaginase que nunca había pasado o sabrán los dioses el motivo de aquello aunque a veces me siguiese enojando por ello, lo acepté, lo aceptamos aún sin olvidarnos de Daiki, porque era inevitable también no acordarse de lo sucedido y volver a la depresión de la cual a veces me costaba salir._

-shizuru!-

-natsuki-

-hola, como te fue en tu primer dia?, Estas bien?-

-me siento un poco extraña hacía tiempo que no venía a la escuela -

-eso es normal ya pasará, ya lo verás -

-lo sé-

-bien entonces vamos a casa-

-si-

 _Había llegado un momento en el que de nuevo salía de mi habitación, y refugiarme como solía hacerlo en el patio trasero pero esta vez sin té, ni un buen libro que leer, sólo el sentarme y escuchar las hojas menearse con el viento del árbol me hacían perderme tanto cómo los libros que solía leer. Tiempo después y sin querer salir aún de mi zona de confort terminaba la preparatoria en línea, como el aceptar hablar con mis padres, con las chicas y por supuesto con Reito, les hablaba de lo que sentía sin miedo y eso me hacía sentir mejor claro que tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo para tener la confianza suficiente para decirles._

 _Desgraciadamente aunque todos sintiéramos esa nueva oportunidad de una nueva vida mirando hacia el futuro, el hecho era que a pesar de aquello nada sería igual, mi actitud, como mis pensamientos y forma de ser habían cambiado, y no solo era yo eran todos como no poder evitarlo._

-hoy hace más calor de lo normal...-

-tienes razón, que te parece si pasamos al súper y compramos helados?-

-suena bien-

 _Incluso con Natsuki, ya que a veces la trataba como a una amiga pero a la vez no, porque me seguían gustando sus ligeros besos, sus brazos que rodeaban mi cintura, su respiración en mi cuello, su voz a la hora de susurrarme al oído cualquier cosa, su olor, su mirada, todo lo que ella era me seguía gustando aún a pesar de sentirme sola a los segundos después de despedirse de mí, eso era lo que más me dolía de todos esos días._

-compramos mucho-

-asi no saldremos por un tiempo-

-tienes razón si sigue así el calor, me dará pereza salir por ello-

-ara y si te pidiera más del helado en forma de sándwich te negarías a ir por el?-

-que?, Pero por supuesto que iría si eso es lo que quisieras es más iré a comprar más-

-no, no lo hagas quiero que cuando se acaben vayas por más porque ahora mismo quiero llegar a casa-

-… esta bien -

 _Y como no hacerlo había descubierto la faceta tsundere de Natsuki y otras cosas más las cuales sacaba cada vez que podía como la orgullosa._

-sabes muchas personas se me acercaron hoy-

-en serio?-

-si, por esa parte me sentía algo incómoda porque me preguntaban si estaba casada -

-y que les decías?-

-tu qué piensas?-

-debiste de haber roto muchos corazones entonces-

-te gusta saberlo verdad?-

-tanto como te gusta demostrarlo-

 _Pero a veces me hacía cuestionarme su amor no porque ella me lo demostrase o me diera la razón de desconfiar de ella sino que con el tiempo volando llegaba la fecha de un cumpleaños más de Daiki y no podía evitar el hecho de sentirme mal y en otras ocasiones me sentía peor que parecía como si los pasos que había dado durante todo ese tiempo fueran una mera ilusión._

-yo, lo lamento mucho... Daiki-

-shizuru...-

-ahora tendría cinco años -

-lo sé, el ahora estaría en la escuela, habría aprendido a andar en bici, claro que yo le hubiera enseñado a hacerlo, mientras tú le enseñaba buenos modales, y lo consentirás, ambas limpiaríamos sus lágrimas por haberse peleado o caído o después de regañarlo por una imprudencia, todos le llenarían de regalos en Navidad como el día de hoy pero no está, pero sabe que lo seguimos amando, que él nos unió y el hizo que aún estemos juntas no por lo que pasó sino porque en verdad nos amamos, lo entiendes verdad?, Y también sé que no le gustaría ver a su mamá llorar aunque sea por él, porque sabe que no fue tu culpa, porque lo amaste desde el primer momento-

 _Si no que yo era el problema porque yo no le devolvía los mismos besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras de amor, simplemente me limitaba a sentir su amor y eso me llenaba por completo, de eso me había percatado un día cuando la vi marcharse apurada, había esperado mi último beso antes de volverla a ver en unas horas pero nunca llegó y nunca le dije lo necesitada que estaba por aquel beso que se había convertido en una adicción como todo lo que ella hacia conmigo. Me daba cuenta de que no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que yo recibía incondicionalmente por parte de Natsuki o si ella sabía lo que pasaba por eso no me pedía el divorcio y se alejaba, o me preguntaba el por qué no podía verla, tomarla de la nuca y acercarla a mí para plantarle un beso, decirle te amo. Pero al final nunca me atrevía a decírselo a pesar del miedo que me invadía cada día al momento de que se iba, sólo en las noches cuando sabía que ella dormía me atrevía a besarla, a decirle que la amaba, a abrazarla y todo lo que no podía mostrarle o decirle durante el día se lo decía en ese momento._

 _Aunque a veces me sentía con la ansiedad de despertarla y decirle aquello de frente en vez de que se lo dijera dormida pero al sentir que se movía solo me hacía quedarme quieta, tapar mi boca con mi mano recuperando mi respiración tranquila para no despertarla, era como una rutina y ella no lo sabía cómo la que sucede durante el día aunque me gusta más la del día. Pero hoy en este periodo de tiempo en el que me permitía decirme de todo, como decirle a ella sobre mis miedos, mi angustia, mi preocupación, mi enojo, mi tristeza, mi incomodidad, mi deseos, mis anhelos, y terminaba con lo agradecida que estaba con ella por a pesar de todo seguir conmigo sin saber el por qué aún lo seguía específicamente como yo demostraba mis sentimientos con cada broma, sonrisa y miradas no vistas._

-gracias por estar conmigo Natsuki te amo- _le susurraba mientras le daba un ligero beso_ -en verdad lo hago y perdóname por ser tan, tan débil, siento que no te merezco...- _soltando algunas lágrimas de nuevo no pudiéndolo evitar el mar de sentimientos que se apoderaban de mi._

 _E inesperadamente sentía la fuerza y apretón en mi cintura me hacía moverme involuntariamente encontrándome con el olor de Natsuki más fuerte, su calor agradable y su voz._

-la que no se merece algo de ti soy yo Shizuru, yo, yo no te merezco y no puedo seguir con esto, me duele creí que podía sanarte así pero estaba equivocada cada año es peor que otro tu sufrimientos y tus lagrimas cada vez pesan más trate de remediarlo con cada acción pero sufres cada vez más te llenas de pensamientos que no deberías tenerlo y pero yo no sabía cómo poder tratarlos de frente cada noche encontraba una forma de poder sacar el tema pero no sabía hasta hoy pero no importa sabes por qué?, porque te amo y no te dejaría por la simple razón que eres el amor de mi vida cada acción que he hecho durante estos años ha sido por verdadero amor todos los días también tengo miedo de que me dejes porque también me volví adicta a ti, has crecido como una mujer impenetrable pero muy hermosa, te he visto Shizuru no eres feliz si no estás conmigo y créeme que yo tampoco lo soy cuando me voy a trabajar y te dejo por horas hasta volver contigo cuando voy a la salida de tu universidad, pero debo decirte que cada dia me enamoro más de ti que a veces no se que hacer con lo que tengo dentro por miedo a si te lo demuestro pueda perderte y eso no quiero…-

 _Era la primera vez en cinco años que me atrevía a abrazarla con la fuerza que tuviese mientras escuchaba cada respuesta de las preguntas que siempre le hacia, no quería dejar de sentirla por el hecho de que quería que su cuerpo supiese que estaba ahí, que siempre estaría con ella._

-yo, tambien te amo Natsuki…- _dije con la fuerza suficiente para que me escuchara_ – y no lo he dejado de hacer ni un solo dia-

 _Para ese entonces mis últimas palabras se las decía de frente, su expresión de no poderlo creer era tan adorable como en si siempre era Natsuki, yo tampoco podía seguir lastimándola como guardarme todas esa cosas de las cuales he tenido miedo de demostrarle y también la besaba, un beso pequeño le daba. Se sentía tan diferente como cuando ella me los daba a mi, demostrando su miedo y amor sincero que era inevitable no darle otro y después de ese otro más y cada uno de ellos duraba más que el anterior, esa era una nueva adicción y gusto a los labios de Natsuki._

 _Sentía su mano aferrarse a mi cintura y yo a su cuello acercándola mas hasta que nos deteníamos por la falta de aire, ella pegaba su frente con la mía, mientras nos observábamos intentando descifrar que era lo que en verdad pasaba y como seguir con aquello o como detenerlo pero la verdad era que no queríamos detenernos. Natsuki era quien me volvía a besar expresándome el amor sin miedo como el deseo._

 _Hubo un momento en el que dejaba de besar mis labios, solo para besar mi rostro , como mi lóbulo y bajar por mi cuello. Cada vez sentía el perder la razón con aquellos besos y como sus manos se habían colado por debajo de mi ropa tocándome la piel delicadamente y a la vez hambrienta, sentía el hormiguea, lo conocía demasiado como para también no conocerlo por cómo me estaba tratando esta vez._

 _En el siguiente momento tenía a Natsuki arriba de mi sin sentir su cuerpo pegarse al mio solo era su mano tocar mi cintura y sus labios dirigirse a mis hombros y luego al pecho , sentía mi respiración acelerada como mis manos aferrarse a sus hombros sin poder saber que pasaría después aunque lo sabia cuando ese hormigueo aumentaba, haciendo que me aferrara a su cuello el cual me mordía y no quería que se fuese a otro lado para después sentir mi pecho rozar con los suyos y después sentir electricidad que viajaba hasta mi cadera la cual alzaba encontrándome con la entre pierna de Natsuki, con su pene erecto._

 _Fue en ese momento en el que dejaba salir un gemido y que a la vez me detenía, la detenía bruscamente, esas sensaciones las sentía y me hacían recordar de cierta forma el largo camino que hemos pasado juntas._

-lo, lo siento, no se, que paso-

 _Me decía Natsuki un poco asustada que se apartaba de mí, no del todo pero tomaba una cierta distancia, su mirada culpable como no saber que hacer me habían hecho sentir incomoda y mal conmigo misma, no tenía por qué hacerlo de esa forma, aunque debía de aceptar que no lo había pensado hasta este momento. Natsuki era mi esposa y aunque me amara demasiado el hecho de sentirme deseada por ella me hacía recordar las únicas dos veces que lo habia hecho con ella ambas de diferente forma pero el miedo seguía ahí._

-no , yo, yo lo siento, es que tengo miedo, lo lamento-

 _Quería levantarme y escapar de ahí, no podía seguir con ese sentimiento y menos hacerle mas daño a Natsuki, pero tan pronto que quería alejarme, ella me detenía con la suficiente fuerza para dejarme quieta y hacer que la mirara._

-no te vayas…-

 _Y acto siguiente de nuevo sus labios me atacaban con un beso…_

-sabes yo también recuerdo como habías llegado a la fiesta temerosa, sinceramente aparte de eso eras como un imán para mi, como para muchos otros en esa fiesta, no lo pensé dos veces al rescatarte de ese gorila tonto, ni siquiera sabía si yo merecía ese honor, pero cuando me besaste todo eso de querer conocerte por la inocencia que te rodeaba se fue y el deseo me invadió, la mañana siguiente lo sentí como un sueño y a la vez como algo decepcionante me sentía mal porque había algo dentro de mi que me decepcionaba de mi misma por como actué contigo, quería conocerte por que incluso hasta me habías hecho olvidar que estaba comprometida, a veces mi mente trae de nuevo esos recuerdos… del cómo te gustaron mis ojos, del cómo me besaste, del como yo después te bese…-

 _No sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos para volver a aceptar ese beso por parte de Natsuki, en esta ocasión eran suaves y tiernos, nada que ver con aquel beso que apenas recordaba cuando nos conocimos._

-del como te cargue sin dejar tus labios-

 _Natsuki me tumbaba en la cama de nuevo asi como sentir sus labios sobre los míos, mientras nos acomodábamos…_

-del como sentía tus manos en mi nuca, hombros, mientras te retorcías bajo mi delicado tacto-

 _Sus labios se encontraban de nuevo en mi cuello como su mano izquierda también se colaba de nuevo sintiendo mi cintura delicadamente tanto que me sentía desesperada, porque me tocara de verdad.._

-del como tus manos me quitaban la playera-

 _Sinceramente yo no recordaba como había pasado, solo tenía imágenes no tan definidas como Natsuki me las contaba, pero tomaba de mi mano en ese momento y me hacia que le quitara la playera que tenía, dejando sus pechos expuestos._

-del como me tocabas y mordías el cuello-

 _Y me fue inevitable no hacer lo que me decía por los susurros en mi oído mientras pasaba su lengua por ella sacándome gemidos y deseos de hacer lo mismo por ella._

 _-_ del cómo te detenías y me mirabas por unos segundos, con una pasión que era inevitable para mi el no besarte y quitarte la blusa que traías-

 _y era lo que hacía sacándome un gemido.._

-del como mi mano se deslizaba debajo de la tela de tu sostén para tocar tu hermoso pezón totalmente firme-

-ah-

-del como te quitaba el sostén y pegábamos nuestros pechos buscando una forma de alivio, mientras nos volvíamos a besar-

 _Para ese momento no sabía, si había sido mi cadera o la suya en acercarse hasta no poder evitar tampoco aquel sentir que simplemente nos hacía perdernos. Poco a poco nos sentíamos más calientes y húmedas por el sudor sin detener la fricción que teníamos, hasta el punto de querer mas eso lo sabía por qué la fricción era lenta pero con fuerza, me sentía mojada y la mordía para hacerle entender mi desesperación._

 _No dije nada mas a pesar del deseo que había entre nosotras, el amor estaba presente de una forma un poco salvaje, el miedo como el nerviosismo seguía ahí pero no era tan latente a la hora de sentir las manos de Natsuki viajar a mis caderas para deshacerse de mi ropa interior y después sentir su erección como su tela sobre los pliegues como en mi clítoris, no podia evitar jadear con la sensación de perderme ya en ella._

-Na-Natsuki-

 _Solo necesite de llamarla por su nombre para que se detuviera por unos cuantos segundo y después sentir su pene sin ese pedazo de tela que lo cubría ambas jadeábamos y nuestros fluidos seguían emanando como si no quisiesen parar como nosotras…_

-shi-shizuru te amo… –

 _Y entraba en mi, grite por la excitación dada como del alivio, los sonidos que sacaba Natsuki y me los decía al odio me hacían perderme, no podía siquiera compararlo y tampoco me dio tiempo de hacerlo porque cada vez sentía la fuerza de Natsuki en cada embestida que daba, me retorcía y la rasguñaba desde los hombros hasta su espalda baja sabía que eso le gustaba porque pegaba más su cuerpo al mio y me volvía a morder de un momento a otro sentía que me alzaba de la cama haciendo que me aferrara a su cuello subiendo y bajando involuntariamente mi cadera en busca de más de esa excitación que me perdía tanto como ella. Sus labios tomaban uno de mis pechos y los saboreaba tan exquisitamente que no quería que lo dejara de hacer, su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro mientras que su mano derecha iba y venía por mi espalda hasta mi cintura todas esas sensaciones los las podía tolerar más que hacían que me moviera más rápido como podía…_

-ah!-

 _Terminaba al mismo tiempo que lo había hecho Natsuki sentía aun los pequeños movimientos del pene de Natsuki en mi interior como su frente en medio de mis pechos su respiración agitada al igual que la mía pero a pesar de eso empezaba a sentir pequeños besos y luego sentir como me ponía de nuevo en la cama, la tensión iba y regresaba por cada uno de sus movimientos por la razón de que aun sentía aun el éxtasis del orgasmo recorrer por cada parte de mi cuerpo._

Aun así no nos dijimos nada, yo deje que me siguiera besando hasta calmar mi cuerpo como el suyo para el final sacar su miembro y después abrazarme, y yo acomodarme sentia que tenia mucho que pensar y a la vez no, pero cerraba los ojos escuchando al final..

-te amo Shizuru recuérdalo-

Por parte de Natsuki, esa mañana siguiente despertaba con algo de dolor, pero todo aquello me dejaba de importar al ver el rostro de Natsuki aun dormido, como sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mia. Natsuki no era una mala persona y nunca la considere de esa forma, el cómo llego a mi vida había sido un tanto extraña y eso lo aceptaba, porque así me gustaba verlo.

Pero si me preguntan el cómo fue o como sucedió el hecho del cómo nos conocimos diría simplemente que nos atrajimos como un par de imanes, pudiera decir también que estábamos destinadas a estarlo, pudiera decir que simplemente paso, pudiera decir que fueron sus ojos color verde fueron los que me hipnotizaron, o pudiera decir que gracias a nuestros errores, no errores fueron los causantes de que hoy en día siguiésemos juntas, aunque a veces tropecemos por el pasado del cual no nos gusta huir pero si afrontarlo como se debe en su momento estamos aquí avanzando como pareja que somos, como familia que somos, como el amor de mi vida que es, como yo soy el amor de su vida.

-papá-

-ara, quieres ir a visitar a papá?-

-papi!-

-tu también?, pero si ni ha pasado el medio dia-

-papa!, papa!-

-entiendo, esta bien solo esperen de acuerdo?, ire a preparar los almuerzos para llevar-

como ese tipo de noches en las cuales nos volvíamos a conectar Natsuki y yo no eran frecuentes al principio, pero nos hizo cambiar, ya no teníamos miedo, y eso era tal vez lo que necesitábamos porque ya no la trataba como si fuese una amiga importante para mi y ella ya no me trataba tanto como una flor a punto de romperse, después de haberme graduado de la universidad habia tomado la decisión de mudarme con Natsuki a donde antes vivíamos, fue difícil para mi hacerlo en un principio pero no debía de hacerlo difícil no tenía nada de malo porque también había pasado cosas con Natsuki en ese tiempo durante mi embarazo que hasta me era nostálgico.

-bien ya casi llegamos con papá-

-yey!-

-papa!-

 _Tan nostálgico que a la vez me permitía sentir felicidad, por que poco tiempo después nos enterábamos que estaba embarazada de mellizos, y a pesar de esa felicidad mi miedo era aterrador, como el de Natsuki asi que prácticamente todos los días venia Youko-sensei, venia y me revisaba, tambien hacia que Natsuki volviese a dejar su trabajo en el hospital por ese tiempo para cuidarme al cien por ciento y lo hacia._

-hola buenas tardes disculpe donde puedo encontrar a la doctora Natsuki?-

-la doctora Natsuki?-

-ara no sabía que había más de una Natsuki, me refería Natsuki kruger-

-… y quien la bus-…-

-benditos son los ojos que te ven Shizuru-

-ara Nao-

-ah y no te preocupes chisame, yo me encargo-

-si, doctora-

-tia!, Nao-chan-

-y vienes con los pequeños cachorros eso lo explica todo-

-si, estuvieron insistiendo en venir-

-en serio?-

-un poco-

-por cierto debo decirte que te ves radiante, el dia de hoy-

-ara que pensara Nina-chan si te escuchase-

-me dará la razón y lo sabes, tanto como para sorprenderme que hayas venido sola y con los cachorros-

-ella fue a comprar la despensa, la espere pero…-

-Eiji, Nami…. shizuru-

-papa!, papa!-

-hablando del rey de roma…-

-ara mi Natsuki pensábamos sorprenderte pero nos has descubierto-

-estoy sorprendida amor como llegaron y Nina?-

-ella se quedo-

-bueno pero que les parece si nos vamos a casa ya?, es mi hora de salida asi que vámonos-

-estas segura?-

-si claro si digo que es hora de salida es hora de salida además no quiero que se enfermen con el olor del desinfectante, vienes o te quedas Nao?-

-ire por Mai y las vemos en la casa pasaremos por algunos helados para el postre-

-ok, entonces vámonos-

 _Que es el embarazado para mi?, para mi como para cualquier posible persona que lo este pasando fue aterrador, en otras ocasiones era una alegría inmensa, como también preocupación, pero sobre todo el embarazo para mi es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado por que no todos tienen la misma suerte que yo de encontrarse y tener a una persona como lo es Natsuki conmigo, de que esa persona te entienda y de su apoyo a pesar de las circunstancias y miedos por que a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de las diferentes formas de pensar deben de entender que los dos tienen algo en común y ese es el hijo que esta aprendiendo a caminar, o a decir sus primeras palabras._


End file.
